


Doc gets fucked up.

by FireFoxAxel



Series: Aphrodisiacs in the void. [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Choking, Collars, Desperation, Dom/sub, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Restraints, Riding Crops, Self-cest, Sensory Deprivation, Sobbing, Subspace, Tentacles, Voyeurism, Whipping, some freaky hand-hole shit, some weird shit to do with the void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7349035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFoxAxel/pseuds/FireFoxAxel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel rp to 'G fucks up', in which G gets his 'revenge' for the humiliation Doc put him through by giving him a literal taste of his own medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doc gets fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read 'G fucks up' this will probably make absolutely no sense to you, fair warning. But if you're here for senseless porn and don't care about context, you go right ahead and enjoy yourself ;')   
> G gets Doc back for the events of the last rp. 
> 
> Honestly I think this one is so much better than the first, we very much went for it.

 

 

To say Doc was feeling 'strange' after that day's breakfast would have been an understatement. As it was, he was feeling rather hot under the collar, and his skin felt so sensitive he could have sworn it was vibrating. If he didn't _need_ his labcoat, he would have already ditched it by now. It wasn't until he realized he was squinting to see what he was working on that there seemed to be a problem, and when he straightened up the room swam a little. He let out a noise surprisingly close to a moan and gripped the counter to steady himself, every bit of his mind suddenly searching and formulating hypotheses as to why he was feeling this way. The possibilities suddenly narrowed when he glanced down at his pants, having felt a tight sensation there that he hadn't noticed before. If Doc's face could pale, it most certainly would have at the seemingly impossible conclusion he was reaching.

 

He rushed, as quickly as his rapidly becoming clumsy limbs could muster, over to the cabinet he kept his experimental drug in, the one G had taken well over two weeks ago. The bottle didn't look out of place, but he grabbed it anyway, nearly dropping it as he opened the cap and spilled the pills onto a nearby table. One clattered off the table and he cursed, not bothering to get it as he counted the pills, adding the dropped one once he was done. The number he came up with made him feel hot in his face (or was that the drug?) because it wasn't _one_ short of the original count, but _two_. But...there's no way G would have slipped him one as his revenge...right? Suddenly Doc thinks back to breakfast and G's smiling and cocky grin suddenly seems much more... _knowing._

 

"That fucking _bastard!!"_ Even in his exclamation he sounded desperate and breathless, and he _hated_ it. Figuring out what was wrong with him also meant he knew the solution--and now that he knew it his body certainly let him know, because each sensation felt even more acute than before. Gritting his teeth and closing his eyes, he swallowed hard, trying to focus himself enough to go about finding G. Despite Doc's name-calling, he _definitely_ needed G. Right now.

 

He looked in all of the usual areas G was in during the day, only to become more and more frustrated and desperate as each place failed to have him turn up. It isn't until he comes out of one room that he spots G, the cocky bastard, leaning against the 'room's door with the _collar_ in such a way that both infuriated Doc and made his knees weak. He willed his blush down and tried to speak in an angry and even tone as he stomped up to G--it didn't work.

 

"I was going to t-try to get _work_ done today you bastard! Now I'm not going to get anything f-fucking done because of _y-you!"_

 

 

 

G's smirk turns into a shit-eating grin as Doc stomps up to him, he pushes off the door of 'The room' where he'd been leaning casually, idly swinging the collar around a finger.

"Nice to see you too, Doc. Feelin' a little flustered are we?"

He draws himself up to his full height, grin still firmly in place as he makes himself look as imposing as possible, he rakes his eyes slowly up the length of Doc before he lingers at his crotch.

"Well at least  _one_ part of you is happy to see me. You made the mistake of not specifying how I should take my 'revenge' and now here you are. I though it was quite fitting really, getting you back with your own drug, kinda ironic, isn't it?"

G feels wound up himself, eager to give Doc a literal taste of his own medicine, especially after the humiliation he put him through when the tables were turned. He brings the collar up, already feeling possessive, his demeanour shifting to something more predatory as he shows it to Doc.

"Since you're so fired up and ready to go, I suppose you wouldn't mind telling me that you remember your safe word and action, and that you understand that once this goes on and you step in that room, you're at my mercy. I know what you need, the more you cooperate the easier you'll get it."

 

 

Doc's mouth hangs open at G's demeanour, infuriated and incredibly turned on that G had planned this. He can't help but whine as G rakes his eyes over his body hungrily, his dick twitching and leaking precum into his pants as his body language went from aggressive to nervous and desperate. "D-don't you 'Nice to see you' me you j-jackass." His words would have a lot more bite to them if he could stop shaking. Already just from G's words his body was yelling at him to submit--but he was  _mad_ damnit, and he would be heard! "Of  _course_ I remember it but I-I'm not just gonna roll over f-for you--because it's  _not_ ironic because you took that d-drug on your own--I only told you that to  _shut up_ your complaining!!" While that wasn't totally a lie, Doc was framing it in such a way to absolve him of any 'wrongdoing' that G would feel necessary to take revenge upon. Not that he felt it worked but he would have his say, no matter what! G's ridiculously attractive behavior made absolutely no difference on this matter,  _obviously_ . He grins as he straightens up and tries to look imposing right back to G. He manages to get close enough to press a claw to G's chest as he looked right up into his eyes with the best menacing grin he could manage. "Plus! I  _know_ you l-loved how I made you beg that d-day--and I'll do it  _again,_ I-I..." He suddenly became distracted by the warmth from G's body, and an electric current runs through him as he seems to space out for a second. His dick has now formed a formidable wet spot on the front of his pants, and his breathing was refusing to even out even after he'd stopped running around everywhere. He catches himself soon after, though; and shakes his head in frustration, which only causes him to groan as his vision swims a little. He really was a mess. "Can't even fucking  _think_ straight because of you!"

 

 

G doesn't miss the whine or the obvious reaction he gets from Doc just by looking, he knows he'll have him begging in no time, he's just got to get creative. His grin gets wider and wider as Doc rants, he finds it insufferably cute that Doc's trying to get a rise out of him, trying to embarrass him even, when really it's only ramping up his aggression.   
G's eyes widen a fraction as the claw makes contact with his chest, his expression losing all humour, but the grin staying firmly in place as Doc tries to taunt him. His voice reveals his aggression, sounding somewhat quieter than usual and downright threatening.   
"You'll do _what,_ Doc?"   
G's had quite enough of the attitude and decides to do something about it when Doc speaks again. He calmly places the collar back on the hook by the door, making sure Doc watches him free his hands of any 'obstacles', then pointedly looks at the claw touching his chest.   
G quickly grabs Doc's wrist, hoisting his arm high above his head and using the other hand to firmly slam Doc against the wall. The hand he used to push Doc moves to catch his other wrist, dragging it up to join the other above his head. He pins both wrists with one hand, his free one moving to immediately and forcefully grab Doc through his pants, keeping the pressure steady as he gropes at him.   
G's been good at keeping himself in check all day, especially as he's had to wait for the drug to kick in and for Doc to find him, but feeling how hard and wet Doc is through his pants makes his own dick stir and he purposefully stops his expression from betraying how hot he finds this.

 

 

G's tone of voice wipes Doc's frustrated and angry expression right off of his face. He  _knows_ that tone of voice, and it makes him feel suddenly very small and meek, and he almost seems to shrink as his body language changes to a much more submissive posture. His sudden change doesn't go unnoticed by him, and it only makes him more frustrated (and harder), but as he tries to regain his mental footing his anger just isn't coming through as strong as his desperation and arousal at G's dominating presence. He tries and fails to form any words as G puts up the collar--he  _knows_ he's in for it, but he can't find it in him to  _move_ . G moves his body for him, and Doc gasps at the sudden yanking of his wrist and arm, only to cry out when his back meets the wall, the air in his body leaving him in a sudden rush. More precum soaks his pants at the action, and his back arches off the wall when G gropes him, his over-sensitive dick unable to handle the sensation after waiting for so long. He cries out G's name and involuntarily cums in his pants, staining them even further as he clenches his thighs together in embarrassment and humiliation. Arousal rushes back through him and he moans again, rolling his hips and struggling in G's grip instinctively. His face is nearly purple and he can't look at the other as he shakily and breathlessly complains. "Don't  _do_ that, G! It's  _embarrassing_ and it's ruining my clothes!" His voice is high pitched and whiny, a far cry from the angry, demanding tone he was taking before this.

 

 

G smirks triumphantly down at Doc as he cums in his pants, he knows the pride Doc takes in his appearance and aims to thoroughly ruin those pants before he continues to anything else. He'd be lying if he said Doc crying out his name didn't make his dick throb in sympathy, but he ignores it and makes a note to correct that name slip if it happens again inside the room.

G forces a knee between Doc's legs to spread them again, gripping his wrists harder the more Doc struggles and roughly stroking him through his pants.

"Don't do what?  _This?"_

His tone is mocking and he gropes particularly hard to punctuate his words. He fully intends on making Doc cum again before the collar goes on, and it  _is_ going on, so he keeps the pace up, refusing to show any enjoyment of his own other than his smirk.

 

 

Doc closes his eyes and whines, his dick twitching in G's grip as his legs are spread. His thighs keep a tight grip on the knee between them, but it does nothing to keep G from continuing to assault his groin in such a way that Doc secretly (or not so secretly) loves. He feels his wrists grind together and hears G's taunting, moaning helplessly as he's treated so deliciously rough. The nerves in his body are shouting at him to give in and give G what he wants, but a stubborn part of him holds on, even as he grits his teeth at the feel of G's hand rubbing his own cum against his hard dick inside of his pants. The sensation is almost too much and he tries to push up off the ground with his feet to get away from it while simultaneously resisting the overpowering urge to grind down. It works about as well as expected, his clumsy movements causing him to slip a little and press his weight down onto G's hand. He throws his head back in a gasp and opens his eyes, meeting G's aggressive expression. He feels  _need_ rush through his body and suddenly he's cumming again, moaning out G's name raggedly as he thrusts into his hand willingly this time, utterly unsatisfied with only cumming twice.

 

 

G's amazed at how well that worked, he knew Doc would cum again quickly but he didn't think he'd inadvertently cause it himself by trying to struggle out of his grip. He works Doc through it roughly, noting how he willingly bucks into his touches now. G seizes the opportunity he's created for himself, his hand leaves Doc's wrists and grabs the collar, the other hand keeping Doc in place with a firm but unmoving grip. He puts the collar in place around Doc's neck with one hand before releasing his dick and moving to fasten it snugly. Once the collar is fastened and secure G smiles sweetly down at Doc, he curls a finger through the metal loop at the front of the collar and steps back, pulling Doc away from the wall with him.

"Now, wasn't that easy in the end... All that fuss over a little collar, was it worth ruining your pants for, hmm?"

Without waiting for Doc's response, G turns on his heel and begins to lead him towards the door, his grip on the collar is firm and leaves little room for resistance. Ignoring any protests or whines from Doc, G presses on, opening the door and pulling Doc inside with him, quietly closing it behind them both.

Once inside, G leads Doc to the middle of the room and lets him look around, letting go of the collar for the time being. If Doc looks closely he'll notice a very familiar looking book on the table next to the chair, G might've been out of it the last time he was in Doc's position, but he's very observant. Also to be noted is a neatly coiled length of rope sitting innocently atop one of the chests, nothing else seems out of place.

G keeps his expression as neutral as possible, but his tone is commanding, he doesn't for one second think he'll have full obedience from Doc this early, especially with how mad he is at being tricked, but he intends to try it out first just in case.

"On your knees."

He looks Doc dead in the eyes as he speaks, making it clear that if it's a fight Doc's looking for, it's a fight he'll most definitely get.. and lose.

 

 

Doc feels the pressure release from his wrists and he sighs, his arms only inching down a little as he relaxes and continues to thrust into G's hand, moaning as if he hadn't just cum twice in such a short amount of time. Had his mind been clearer, he would have focused on fighting G back, or at least he would have noticed G was going for the collar; instead he only notices it as it wraps around his neck. "H-Hey--!" He's cut off by the collar tightening, the sensation achingly familiar. He goes quiet, eyes half lidded, his sudden submissiveness coming from pure habit of having it on than anything else. G's smile makes him shiver with want, and while he doesn't come along eagerly, he comes willingly with a small whine as the collar tugs on his neck. His face burns when G mentions ruining his pants and he frowns, his arousal becoming more insistent but his awareness recovering from his last orgasm.

 

"That's not--I shouldn't have to wear this anyway!" He flinches as he feels cum drip down his leg inside his pants and grimaces--before nearly tripping over himself as G drags him along. "Agh! P-please, at  _least_ let me take my pants off?" He nearly whimpers when G doesn't respond to him, but he stays quiet as he's taken into the room. He obediently follows G into the middle, hoping that would at least earn him something in the long run. But as he looks around and squirms uncomfortably from arousal and the sensation of cum sticking his pants to his legs, he sees the book and the rope and his eyes widen as his hope turns into a nervous swallow.

 

His eyes lock with G's and his dick is already twitching again, the sight of G so commanding and serious both arousing and intimidating. He feels his knees weaken just from G's command, but he manages to stay standing. It was  _really_ hard for Doc to resist G when he got like this normally--now it felt damn near impossible. He knew he wasn't getting out of this, but he still wanted  _some_ say in what was happening. He didn't want to completely submit. (or, as he would try to ignore later on, he wanted to press G into taking away  _all_ of his say, he wanted G to force him to comply.) He shifts nervously, trying to respond quickly before G did anything at his obvious disobedience. 

 

"C-can I at least get these pants off, G? They're really uncomfortable..." He tries to look as submissive and nervous as possible, hoping G finds it adorable and lets him have his way.

 

 

G can see Doc gearing up to complain before he even speaks and a dark look passes over his face at the name drop. Doc can fight his commands all he wants, but he won't tolerate his name being used in here.   
He shoots a hand out and grabs Doc roughly by the front of the collar, his knuckles digging in under Doc's jaw as he drags him upwards by his neck. If Doc stands on his tiptoes he can avoid being choked too badly, but G wants this to be a warning and he's not gentle. He practically snarls his next words.   
"Let's get this straight _right now,_ in this room you address me as Sir and Sir only, anything else and you  **will** be punished.  _Got it?"_   
If he gets a nice 'yes Sir' out of Doc he'll let him down, if not he'll keep him there until he does, regardless of how long he has to wait and prompt.  
When he finally gets his response, he lowers Doc back down, leaves go of the collar and takes a neat step backwards away from him.   
"The longer you fight, the longer you earn in those clothes, now I won't ask again. Get on your _**fucking** _ knees."

 

 

Doc chokes in surprise as knuckles dig into his throat and his shoes skid across the floor when G grabs him. He grabs at the other's chest in alarm, trying to balance himself so the knuckles don't dig in so much to cut off his breathing. His eyes are wide in shock, but there's an undeniable shiver that runs through him when G speaks, and he barely manages to supress a moan at the rough treatment. Doc nods quietly, unable to catch his breath. When he realizes that's not satisfactory, he manages to squeeze out a  _'y-yes sir!_ ' between choked sounds before he's suddenly released and he holds his neck, coughing but obviously aroused still, as evidenced by the continued wetness of his pants. He feels nearly dizzy, and not from the lack of air. Feeling G display his power to him always fucks him up in the worst (best) of ways. He doesn't want to completely give into G just yet, but it's obvious the only way he can really fight is by disobeying, rather than outright overpowering him. Not that he really could have hoped to do that in the first place. He decides it would be better to wait, however; and submit for now, at least until he sees an opening for a snide remark or something of the like. For now, he sinks to his knees at looks up at G with a defeated expression, his face flushed and his breathing hard as his cock stays rock hard and leaking precum inside his ruined pants.

 

 

G's pleased with the quick response he got out of Doc, the choked sounds go straight to his dick and he tries to ignore the feeling for now, he intends to break Doc spectacularly before he fucks him. Doc's expression has G feeling a little suspicious, there's definitely something going on in Doc's mind other than obedience. G knows how angry Doc still is, not to mention how needy, so he decides to infuriate him further, wanting to see how close to the surface that anger is concealed. He doesn't bother to move again, he simply looks down at Doc with a smug grin and a mocking tone.

" _Goood boy_ , I only wanted to see how readily you'd obey and you've shown me nicely. Now get back up and strip, make it fast, before I change my mind and leave you in those longer." 

G nods towards the ruined pants when he's finished speaking, he really would like to leave Doc sitting there with his own cum soaking into the fabric, but he wants to see him naked and bared to him a lot more.

He's also very interested to see whether Doc will kneel again unprompted, though he's definitely not expecting him to. G considers forcing him down and into position with the help of tentacles anyway, he knows how much Doc likes him asserting his dominance and power over him normally and wonders how he'd react under the influence of the drug.

 

 

Doc feels tricked again and his expression goes right back to aroused anger as he glares daggers at G. He resists the initial response he wants to give if only because he wants out of his ruined clothes  _badly_ , and he doesn't want to give G any ammo until they're off. Standing, albeit shakily, he kicks of his shoes and groans at the feeling in his pants. He undoes them as quick as he can, making a disgusted sound as he peels them off and just throws them to the side, unable to concentrate on little things like being neat when his dick was throbbing against his stomach. The shirt and sweatervest are pulled off over his head together, any normal carefulness he would have taken cast aside as he earns quick but temporary relief form the feeling of being all too hot. Finally free of everything except the collar, Doc stands there, sweating and involuntarily breathing hard, his cum sticking to his inner thighs. He finds his concentration and glares at G again, rubbing one of his wrists from where G grabbed him, the skin already bruising. "You're a  _jackass_ , you know that,  _Sir?"_ He nearly spits the last word out, if only because he just wanted to see what would happen if he used G's title but in a less than flattering way.

 

 

G knows full well that Doc's fighting back some kind of smart remark, but he lets him strip, he needs him naked for what comes next anyway, much easier to have him willingly take his clothes off himself than fight him again. He smirks as he watches Doc's blatant disregard for his clothes, such a far cry from his normal careful treatment of them. His smirk turns predatory when Doc uses his title mockingly, G was hoping he'd give him an excuse to put him in his place and he didn't disappoint. He doesn't say a word at first, just stands there grinning at Doc and letting him wonder what his disobedience will earn him for a few moments, then he moves quickly. A tentacle winds around Doc's throat tightly while two others grab both his thighs and push at the back of his knees, they work together to pull Doc down to his knees and keep him there. The tip of the tentacle around Doc's neck forces itself into his mouth once he's down and G turns to the chest, his words are mocking but they hold no humour.

"I was hoping you'd give me a reason to silence that smart little mouth of yours, but don't worry, it won't be for long, I want to hear  _everything_ you've got to say about what I have planned. For now though, you better put that mouth to good use."

 

G picks up the length of rope and turns to Doc, his smirk has been replaced by a hungry look. He closes the distance between them in a short step, summoning two more tentacles that wind around Doc's wrists and drag them upwards above his head again. The tentacles that were around Doc's thighs move to wrap themselves around his middle instead to hold him in place while G works. He wastes no time in winding the rope around Doc's arms, working quickly and tying a series of intricate knots working their way from Doc's elbows up to his wrists where the tentacles still hold him in place. Said tentacles release their grip on Doc's wrists to be replaced by the rope, G tying it off in a knot large enough to support Doc's weight. He threads the loose end through a hook in the ceiling and pulls it juust tight enough to keep Doc from being able to relax into the stretch. Once he's happy with the position, G brings the end of the rope down again, threading it through both of the holes in Doc's hands, making sure it's loose enough for it to be able to rub against the inside of the holes before tying it off again.   
G still doesn't speak as he returns to the chest, rummaging for a second before pulling something out and returning to Doc, keeping it out of his sight and keeping his head facing forwards with the tentacle as he steps behind him. The tentacles around Doc's middle move to spread his knees and G silently crouches to put a spreader bar in place just under Doc's knees. All the tentacles leave Doc at once as G gets up and makes his way to the chair, slouching himself in it with his legs spread and looking Doc in the eyes.   
"Now, I've left you one point of possible stimulation in that position. If you find it, you may use it to get yourself off, but I will not be helping and we aren't moving on until you cum. _Is that clear?"_

 

 

 

Doc shifts nervously but tries to hold his ground as he notices G staring him down, the wait for him to do  _something_ aggravating his already frustrated body. This was becoming quickly the longest he's gone without stimulation under the drug's effects, and he could feel the intensity and need ramping up every second. Suddenly something's constricting around his throat and his hands go up to grab at the tentacle as he's forced down onto his knees. Letting out a wheeze that sounded suspiciously like a moan, his cock jerks as the tentacle thrusts itself into his mouth. He yells in anger, trying to bite down on the intrusion, but his mouth is open too wide for him to properly force his jaw shut. He struggles and the tentacle goes farther down his throat, causing him to gag and roll his eyes back before moaning at the wonderful sensation. Doc tries to forget his pleasure as G starts talking, and it mostly earns him just the ability to glare daggers at him and attempt to voice a few choice words that come out no more than mere muffles. 

 

At G's phrasing about putting his mouth to good use, Doc realizes he'd been unconsciously rubbing his tongue against the tentacle, and it takes more effort that necessary to get himself to stop. He growls in frustration before making an alarmed noise as the use of his hands are taken from him too, G raising them high and splaying out Doc's body to the whole room. He clenches his thighs together self consciously as they're freed, and he shudders at the feel of rope against his skin. Once he realizes G's tying his arms just the way he likes it to where the rope scrapes against his skin in several spots, he groans in frustration again, unable to help the small thrust forward he gives with his hips. All the sudden stimulation is making his head cloudy and he holds on as best he can to keep himself together--which meant he needed to stop sucking on the tentacle like he just realized he was doing.

 

He was about to start up another muffled tantrum over it when he felt the stretch of his body being hung from a very familiar hook and he whimpers and squirms, definitely not going anywhere now. His complaining noises suddenly break into a choked moan and his claws curl when G seems to 'accidentally' scrape the rope against his hand holes, and he moans in frustration when it ends altogether too soon. He cracks his eyes open to see G going to get something else, and he moans at the possibilities before catching himself again and trying to shake his head (which fails of course, and he groans in frustration as he's forced to look forward and can't see what G is doing behind him now).

 

He struggles a bit in alarm as his legs are forced apart, and he starts up the yelling again as he feels the spreader bar put in between his legs. Suddenly, he's choking on air and his full body weight pulls on his arms in a pleasant stretch as all tentacles leave him. He coughs, a bit over dramatically, before glaring up at G and gritting his teeth, the anger in his face lost in the fact that he was dripping precum onto the floor. When G presents Doc with the situation he's in, Doc blushes and huffs indignantly--  _that's_ why G looped the rope through his holes. His voice, once he finds it, is surprisingly strong and it emboldens him. 

 

"No,  _Sir._ I'm not going to jack myself off on this fucking  _rope_ . You caused this 'problem' I have, so you should stop being lazy and fi-hhix it!" Well, his voice was strong until the end, when his voice cracked embarrassingly and he barely held the serious look on his face together. It was obvious now that he'd lost most of his composure that he was shaking in need, and anything he said was just that: words. He knew he was going to end up caving but that wasn't going to stop him from putting up a fight in the present.

 

 

 

G smirks at Doc as his voice cracks, raising a 'brow' in such a way that clearly says 'yeah I heard that', he shifts a little, propping an elbow on one of the armrests and leaning his head on his hand casually. He speaks with a very disinterested and matter of fact tone.

"Well, it looks like you're going to be there for a long time then, doesn't it?" No matter though, I can wait. I suppose I'll just have to  _entertain_ myself for the time being." 

He says no more and moves again, spreading his legs wider and moving his free hand down to unbutton and unzip his jeans, shifting them down his hips a little, just enough to free his dick. G sighs loudly in relief as he takes himself in hand, stroking slowly from root to tip a few times before looking Doc in the eyes and continuing to speak.

"I've been so busy thinking about what to do with you that I'd forgotten about myself, and that's a crying shame, don't you agree?"

He manages to keep his voice and position casual, even though he's aching for release, he's determined to draw this out and exaggerate as much as possible to really tease Doc.

With this in mind, he jerks himself harder, moaning loudly and unashamedly raking his eyes up and down Doc's body as he does. He keeps this going for a few minutes, thoroughly enjoying himself before amping it up again. His hand leaves his dick, which twitches up against his stomach in protest and leaves a smear of precum on his shirt. He stops leaning on his hand and moves quickly to sit forward and drag his shirt over his head, discarding it somewhere behind the chair in a messy bundle. Once the shirt is off, G slouches down again, one hand resuming the rhythm on his dick as he brings the other up to scratch down his chest, arching into it, throwing his head back and moaning lewdly. Not even bothering to look at Doc anymore, G wonders how long it'll take him to actually start trying to get off, or how many times he'll have to make himself cum before Doc begins. He's sticking to his word though, no matter what and he definitely doesn't mind putting on a show to 'encourage' Doc into trying, G knows full well he can cum from that and God does he want to see it.

 

 

 

Doc loses his expression when G smirks at him and he has to look away in embarrassment. He doesn't even look back at G as he begins to speak--that is, until the mentions  _entertaining himself._ Doc's eyes widen and they stay that way, unable to turn his head away as he watched G begin to pleasure himself. He lets out a small sympathy moan at G's sigh, and his eyes snap up from G's dick to his eyes as he speaks again. Doc can only respond with a small noise of distress from his throat, and his face feels hot as his blush spreads down into his chest. He feels so exposed, bared, helpless, and desperate--G can do whatever he wants with him and Doc feels that so clearly with how he rakes his eyes up and down him, Doc unable to even close his legs for some sense of modesty. Not that it would have mattered too much seeing as how his dick has been flat against his stomach for some time and his legs are becoming even more covered in fluid by the moment. For awhile, Doc is just wrapped up in watching G, moaning quietly and squirming in his restraints as he internally wars with himself over his options. He's starting to feel light-headed from the drug and lack of contact, and its when G removes his shirt and  _rakes_ his claws down his chest that Doc breaks. He tilts his head back and arches his back the best he can, a quiet ' _fuck'_ , (meaning somewhere in between of 'fuck, that's so hot I'm so fucking turned on I can't wait anymore' and 'fuck, I can't believe I'm going to fucking do this.') muttered from his mouth. 

 

He whimpers brokenly as he closes his eyes and wraps a hand around the loose rope, shuddering as it scrapes his hole. Now able to grab it, he angles his other hand so when he pulls the rope it will scrape against the top of the rim of the hole. Taking a breath to prepare himself, he pulls the rope.

 

_"AaaaahAaah~!!"_ His head is thrown back and his eyes open in surprise at the sound of his own voice, but it doesn't compare to the feeling of pleasure after not having it for so long. His cock twitches against his stomach and he hangs his head, breathing hard and shuddering with a hard moan as he pulls the rope again....and again...and again...Within a few minutes he's upright again, his eyes screwed shut and mouth open as he moans brokenly into the side of his left arm, unable to stop pleasuring himself on the rope at this point even if he wanted too. His back is arched and all the muscles of his body are taught and soaked in sweat (and other fluids), his cock twitching insistently against his stomach in time with the pulls of the rope as it drips obscenely onto the floor. When he cums, it's with a near scream as cum splatters onto his stomach and drips down his body--followed by a moan of desperation and frustration. His dick stays rock hard against his stomach, his body just as taught as before as he feels only a minuscule fraction of the relief he really needs. He whines, the pulling on the rope doing nearly nothing now to satisfy him.

 

_"Please, please please..."_ In the moments after his orgasm he forgets his anger, desperation taking its place. "Sir, I  _need_ you, please--I-I can't--I can't keep doing this on my own, it's not  _enough,_ _**please** _ _..."_

 

 

G doesn't get to wonder for long about the time he'll have to wait for Doc to start, his head snaps up to watch as he hears Doc's moan and he echoes it loudly. Doc looks _incredible_ losing himself like this and G feels close already. He unknowingly syncs his pace with Doc pulling the rope and his loud moans are fully genuine as he watches. When Doc cums, G has to squeeze a hand hard around himself to stop from following suit, he desperately wants to cum but he got what he wanted much quicker than he was expecting. If he wasn't already at the edge, the begging would bring him to it in an instant, Doc's finally starting to break and it's _glorious._  
G keeps a firm hand around himself and stands, he makes a show of stretching as much as he's able whilst still holding himself and walks slowly up to Doc. He gently caresses the side of Doc's face before hooking his thumb into Doc's mouth, his fingers curl under his jaw and tilt his head up to meet G's eyes.   
_"Good boy,_ you did a _very_ good job and just look at the mess you've made of yourself!" His tone is straight back to mocking and he slowly strokes his dick next to Doc's face as he speaks.   
"Look how needy you are already, _begging_ for me, _'Please Sir, it's not enough!'_ ..How can I ignore such a desperate plea? You've earned your reward, now _open wide_ and I'll give you it."  
He doesn't wait for Doc's reply, using his thumb to pry open Doc's mouth, he slides himself into it, muttering out a shaky _'fuck'_ at the heat and wetness surrounding him. G sets a fast pace, his hands finding their way to the back of Doc's head and his shoulder as he rams into his mouth, still careful not to choke him too badly. The second G feels himself getting close he grabs Doc's neglected dick roughly with a tentacle and jerks it in time with his thrusts, aiming to make Doc cum at roughly the same time as him. He loses it soon after, his increasingly needy repetition of 'fuck.. fuck _fuckfuck'_ serving as the only warning as he cums hard down Doc's throat, slamming in one last time and holding himself as deep as he can. He rides out the aftershocks in Doc's mouth, his hips jerking occasionally as the feeling subsides, before pulling out and regaining his composure enough to speak.   
"You're being a very good boy now, but I don't think the lesson has sunken in quite yet, I think you need reminding just what happens when you disobey me, just to _really_ hammer it home."  
G stops touching him altogether, stepping back and tucking his still-hard dick back into his jeans before refastening them. He takes a deep breath to ground and steel himself before walking to the chest once again, flipping open the lid and retrieving a blindfold, not bothering to hide it from Doc's view this time as he walks back over. He puts a hand around Doc's throat as a warning not to struggle as he puts the blindfold across Doc's eyes and tightens it into place. Squeezing his throat one more time, G steps back away from Doc and silently moves to stand behind him, careful not to knock his legs and give away his position, G leans forward and grabs Doc by the back of the neck, his voice close to a snarl as he speaks.   
"This is how it's going to work, you _shut up_ _and stay quiet_ unless you're going to beg, I don't want to hear your complaining. I'm going to touch you, in any way I please, from anywhere and at any given time until you cum. You will learn the hard way what happens when you disobey me, and don't think for one second you can use that rope again, I haven't forgotten about that."  
G moves to tighten the knots around Doc's holes, rendering his hands completely immobile before he stands back again and admires the mess he's making of Doc, it suddenly becomes eerily silent.

 

 

 

 

Doc watches G get up with eager eyes, his thoughts focused entirely getting G to let him cum properly. His body thrummed with need, nearly angry with him for such a pathetic release when only someone else could  _really_ satisfy the drug. The casual bravado in which G walks up to him isn't lost on Doc either, his eyes darting from between G's face to the thick cock getting closer and closer to his face by the second. He pants desperately, and when G caresses him he leans in, curling his tongue around the thumb that makes it into his mouth and moaning a little as his head is moved for him. He looks up at G's confident, domineering face with his own expression glazed over in desire, his eyes widening at G's words. Doc  _hated_ how much G's taunting always turned him on while simultaneously getting a rise out of him, this time being so much worse with the added affects of the drug. He's stuck between wanting to moan at G's mocking tone and wanting to bite his finger for even  _daring_ to talk to him like that, but G's insistent stroking of his own cock right in his face has him leaning more towards moaning in pleasure. 

 

G meets little resistance as he pries Doc's mouth open, Doc moaning at the delicious oral stimulation while watching G's expression shift at the pleasure. He knows the drug makes everything more sensitive, but he hadn't imagined that would have included his own mouth. He felt a little bit of it before when the tentacle was lodged in there, but especially now each slide against his tongue and brush against his throat feels electric and  _satisfying_ . When G starts slamming into him he tries his best to relax, which proves complicated under the drugs effects, but he doesn't seem to care as he moans continuously with each slam into him. Of course, during all of this, his dick is leaking insistently, twitching at particularly hard thrusts, and when G suddenly grabs him Doc nearly yells around his cock, his eyes widening before rolling back as he thrusts into the grip, cumming all over G's tentacle soon after with an exceptionally relieved-sounding moan. His body shakes in the aftershocks, and he swallows automatically as G works his mouth through his orgasm, the sensation of G cumming down his throat always strangely intimate and utterly satisfying. It also serves to get him going again with a frustrated moan, but the drug made sure that would have happened anyway. When G finishes and pulls out of him, Doc's tongue tries to follow--that is till G calls him a 'good boy' again, coupled with the ability to think a little more clearly now that he's not as desperate, reminds him of his earlier resisting. 

 

He catches himself before he whines at the loss as G backs away, and Doc watches him intently as an idea forms in his head and new anger forms at being so easily dominated. He  _knows_ G is going to do what he likes with him, but Doc also realizes just how  _badly_ he wants G to  _fuck him up_ when he's like that...and while that was already happening, he knew he could make it worse (aka: better) for himself if he continued resisting. G probably already wanted that anyway, considering how he didn't want to gag him. He feels a little embarrassed he didn't completely realize it sooner, but he had the valid excuse of extreme arousal blanking out his mind--that same arousal creeping back up on him insistently as he eyes the blindfold, frowning but not resisting as it's put on him. Doc realizes he probably should have been focusing on what G was possibly planning, and now he finds himself completely in the dark, literally and figuratively--well, that is until G is suddenly behind him and grabbing him by his throat again. Doc sucks in a breath, the surprise catching him off guard as G lays down the rules with such a commanding tone that makes him almost want to give up his mission of further aggravating G and completely give in...  _almost._ Instead, he views this as an opportunity. He has a feeling his suffering is going to involve not getting to cum as soon as he wants (which is, admittedly,  _right now._ ) so he figures he needs to kick it off before he gets too desperate to be able to resist begging. 

 

He grunts as the rope is tightened around his hands and clenches his fists, the sensation pleasurably painful...and then things go quiet...very, very quiet. Doc feels his innate awareness of the void dampen to almost nil and he realizes G is hiding himself with it--for a moment it unbalances Doc and he feels even more blind than with the blindfold on, and he realizes it's forcing him to become painfully aware of his own body, even moreso than before. Groaning and gritting his teeth, he looks towards where he last felt G and begins his own brand of taunting.

 

"You don't want to hear complaining? Well I don't want to be drugged, tied up, blindfolded, and put on  _display_ for you, all in the guise of some 'punishment' you  _think_ I deserve!" He feels himself automatically brace for anything and he presses his luck in continuing. "If I remember right,  _Sir._ ..  **I** was punishing  _you_ for taking something that didn't  _belong_ to you! Since when does punishing someone earn them their  _own_ punishment, huh?!"

 

 

G feels strangely calm, given what's going on around him, now that he's fully interacting with the void again, he spends so much time in formed parts of it that it feels good to be almost one with it again and he uses it to his full advantage. He makes no sound as he moves to the left side of Doc, smirking like a madman as he watches him rant at an empty corner of the room. When he speaks, it's with a retaliating taunt, accompanied by a tentacle trailing itself feather-light down Doc's ribs and side.

"I think you misunderstand me, this isn't about what you  _want_ , it's about what you  _earn_ , and right now you're earning yourself nothing but more time alone." 

G silently moves again, this time to stand in front of Doc, a tentacle teasing its way up his thigh, straying close to his dick but never touching on its way past and up Doc's chest. When it reaches Doc's throat, it strokes at the skin lightly for a moment before quickly wrapping itself around Doc's neck and forcing its tip into his mouth, squirming into place to choke him from the inside and out. Only then does G speak again.

_"You use my title with respect or you lose the privilege to speak at all."_

The tentacle forces its way deeper down Doc's throat and tightens again as G continues, holding back a moan at the wet heat around his tentacle.

"It would be a shame to muffle those pretty little sounds, but I don't think you're going to be able to control yourself just yet, are you?"

He holds the tentacle there for a few seconds more, savouring the feeling before pulling it away from Doc and leaving him untouched again, waiting for an answer.

 

 

 

As Doc waits for an answer, he doesn't expect such a light touch in reaction, especially coming from such a different direction. He starts and whips his head around towards the direction the touch was coming from. He shudders, frowning and groaning a little at the sudden dizziness in his head. He tries to compose himself, scoffing at the idea of  _'earning'_ affection. This time, he expects the touch, but it makes him flinch all the same, shivers going up his spine as G teases closely to his dick. His dick acts of its own accord and moves towards the tentacle touching him, but it's too slow and by the time it gets where it wants to go Doc feels G's touch on his chest. His breathing halts and he tilts his head back involuntarily when his throat is stroked, a moan caught in his chest as he swallows nervously and awaits something else to happen. 

 

What would have been a moan turns into a yelp and a frustrated groan when he's choked again. He tries to shake his head but it only makes the tightening worse, and he gags a little as his tongue is forced down and his teeth scrape against the surface of the tentacle as it shoves its way down his throat. His cock twitches insistently against his stomach, betraying him as he acts entirely perturbed about the situation, muffled curses leaving him one after the other. He shakes as G speaks again, his struggles dying down as he listens carefully to him. Frowning the best he can around the tentacle, he realizes how close he is to some  _real_ punishment based on the ire in G's voice. Doc supposes it's time to fully dig his own grave. He grins at the thought. When G releases him, he makes a show of coughing before sucking in a few greedy breaths, looking up to where he assumed G was and addressing him with a petulant tone. 

 

"If this is about what I earn, then I didn't  _earn_ this punishment. _And I'll call you whatever I want,_ _**G** _ _._ You don't control me, and I control  _myself_ just  _fine_ ."

 

 

 

G's fully aware that Doc's winding him up by using his name, but it's god damn  _working._ He can't deny Doc's words make him feel aggressive and he supposes he  _could_ just punish him properly now...but he's got an idea forming that he's willing to hold off for. 

As it is, Doc's really done it now. G gave him fair warning that this would happen and it's time for him to back up his threats. He gives Doc a dark laugh that holds absolutely no humour and walks back to the chest, not bothering to hide the noise he makes as he flips it open and rummages for what he's looking for.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, I made it very clear what would happen if you didn't heed my rules. But you just  _had_ to keep on pushing didn't you? I guess now we'll find out who's  _really_ in control here" 

G retrieves the ball gag and switches back to moving silently, he stands close to Doc's front and let's him wonder what he's going to do for a few minutes, taking care not to accidentally touch Doc and give away his position.

Then without warning, G grabs Doc's jaw with one hand, wrenching his mouth open. He quickly forces the gag in with the other hand, securing it a little tighter than strictly necessary around Doc's head and patting him on the side of the face before stepping back to admire his work.

"Mmm, much better. Now...with that little  _problem_ taken care of,  _where were we?"_

G let's his words trail off and the silence returns, he remains quiet for a good few minutes, circling Doc and picking his next position carefully. When he comes to a stop, he's standing behind Doc and he moves to touch him again. He slowly inches a tentacle between Doc's legs from behind, not touching him until the tip of the tentacle can reach his dick. He can't precisely see what he's doing from where he's standing, but when he drags the tip of the tentacle down Doc's dick he's thankful he got the positioning right. The tentacle continues downwards, collecting generous amounts of precum as it quickly works its way down the length of Doc, rubbing particularly hard as his perineum before moving backwards again to tease wetly at his entrance. G keeps the touches light and as unsatisfying as possible, he also doesn't let them linger, soon pulling the tentacle away and lapsing back into silence.

 

 

 

Doc can't help the shit-eating grin on his face and the thrum of excitement that goes through him at G's dark chuckle and response to his taunting. Listening carefully as G gets up and roots through one of the chests, he shifts impatiently, wondering what his punishment would be. No doubt he'd be gagged--was it wishful thinking G would use the o-ring? He  _really_ hoped he did, but as he thought about what G had been saying, a bit of reality sunk in and he realized his punishment probably wasn't going to be more contact, no matter how much he riled up G, but  _less._ The thought almost terrifies him, but in true masochistic fashion, the terror only fuelled his arousal more. These thoughts go on for a few minutes and Doc shakes a little, already afraid that since he couldn't hear G, he wasn't going to get the attention he needed anymore. He nearly wanted to start apologizing, but no, he made his bed and he was determined to lie in it too. That resolve turns to surprise as his jaw, seemingly from nowhere, is yanked forcefully and a ball is shoved into his mouth. He yells, muffled by the gag, and struggles ineffectively as it's strapped in. When G pets the side of his face, he bites down on the gag and does his best to glare in G's direction, clearly not happy with having his voice taken from him. That doesn't stop him from sounding out a few choice words, but they're very effectively muffled by the gag. He attempts to frown around the ball holding his jaw open uncomfortably wide, and his tongue pushes against it, more for the sensation rather than to attempt to dislodge it, not that he could that if he tried. 

 

He tires after a minute or so of struggling, and his head hangs as he tries to regulate his breathing through the prolonged effects of the drug. Saliva drips down his chin at the same rate precum drips down his cock, and he feels acutely aware of the long, excruciating rolling of the drops of liquid down his dick, nearly shaking at the feel of just needing something,  _anything_ to touch him. Finally, something brushes against him and his head flies up as his body jerks a little. His moaning, while muffled, is loud and full of unsatisfied desires as G's tentacle touches feel about as satisfying as the precum dripping down his dick. When it slides against his entrance, he  _keens_ , attempting to thrust down on the teasing appendage but being denied by the pull on his arms from the rope. And then, just as soon as it came, it was gone, and Doc was so embarrassingly riled up he could barely think. He knew he was going to break  _badly_ at some point, possibly soon, if things continued on this way. He could even hear his saliva and precum drip on the floor, and it was maddening. His own muffled noises of discontent echoed in his head, and he started to really feel the way the rope scraped against his arms, the gag pressed against his head, and the bar's straps dug into his legs. The sensations were almost unreal, and Doc wasn't completely sure if it was because of the drug or the fact that most of his senses were completely cut off, but it was obvious it was beginning to really affect him.

 

 

 

G couldn't be happier with the reactions that one touch dragged out of Doc, his neglected dick throbs angrily at him from the confines of his pants and he's glad Doc can't see him adjust himself to relieve some pressure. G waits again before moving, this time back to stand in front of Doc. He doesn't bother with a teasing touch this time, winding a tentacle around Doc's middle, tight enough to bruise, to keep him from moving. With that done, the tip of the tentacle strays downwards, curling itself around Doc's hips and trapping his dick up against his stomach. Whilst he has constant pressure, he won't be able to move it enough to gain any real satisfaction from the touch, it also doubles as a cock ring of sorts, rendering Doc unable to cum regardless of what G does to him. Once he has Doc fully restrained, G summons another tentacle, this one strokes its way up the inside of Doc's thigh teasingly lightly. He repeats his actions on the other thigh before rubbing at the very base of his cock that the tentacle hasn't covered. G savours the muffled noises he gets and makes a note to take off the gag soon, it was more about driving the lesson home and making good of his threat than actually shutting him up in the first place. The tentacle moves onwards, the tip finding its way to Doc's slit and teasing around the edges before dipping inside a little. G hasn't had much opportunity to explore the slit with Doc fully erect, he's usually far more preoccupied to really investigate and so he takes the time to now. The tentacle squirms against Doc in what G knows is a maddening way (especially without the hope of release) testing how deep the tip can sink into him, which understandably isn't very far considering Doc's current level of arousal. He keeps this up for a few short minutes, not wanting to give Doc too much attention, before he once again pulls away and leaves Doc untouched. He gives Doc a few more minutes of silence to calm down, he doesn't want him cumming when he next touches him, then resumes the teasing. He picks an angle to go from, infuriatingly lightly touching Doc with a tentacle before silently moving and repeating the action. Doc's arms, chest, thighs and jaw receive most of the touches before G decides he's had enough of the gag.

He doesn't try to hide the noise as he moves again, coming round to stand in front of Doc and remove the gag. Before he grants Doc his voice back, he leans in closely and almost whispers, his words ending in an unmistakable growl.

"I'm going to take this off now and you know what I want to hear. I want you to beg for me, beg me to make you cum like the little  _slut_ you are."

G removes the gag and moves to place it atop the chest, anticipation and arousal thrumming through him at the thought of Doc either breaking and begging or even better, still defying him. He hopes for the latter, wanting a chance to leave him untouched like Doc left him, and  _then_ once he's broken, he'll bring out the riding crop.

 

The air suddenly escapes his lungs and he wheezes in surprise at the harsh squeezing around his middle. G kept touching him in such unexpected ways that he couldn't even find some semblance of relaxation, especially while also under the effects of the drug. He moans excitedly as a tentacle touches his swollen cock--only to end in noises of frustration and anger as it too is put under the pressure of the tentacle. Doc  _knows_ he can't cum like this, and it infuriates him because he knows G is going to touch him now and he can't even get the relief from  _that._ His suspicions are confirmed as his thighs are teased. He moans helplessly, hips attempting to jerk forward into the teasing tentacle as it touches the base of his dick, but he finds himself unable to move even an inch. Doc makes a confused noise of alarm when the tentacle travels up and plays with his slit, entirely unused to the sensation. It feels so good it hurts, and when it keeps teasing that area he tries to back away from it, still held fast by the other tentacle. His moans increase in alarm as it dips in, and when it begins to squirm Doc throws his head back and  _screams_ into the gag. He struggles harder, trying to lift himself up by his arms on the rope, but they're too weak from what strain they've already endured and G's hold on him is much too strong. He tries to twist or move his hips away with his lower half as well, but the tentacles and spreader bar make quick work of any attempts at escape. The attention doesn't stop and he's torn by the excruciating pleasure and the pain of not being able to cum--and then, all at once, it stops, and Doc is left alone again, trembling and panting, his cock dripping everywhere from the sudden stimulation. He's  _so_ close to breaking right then and there, but he's taken pride in how long he's held on until now and he's not going to back down just yet. He steels himself, unable to keep himself from moaning at the continued teasing touches and unsatisfying sensations, but keeping himself together the best he can, all things considered. 

 

Doc looks up as he hears G again, his mind feeling dazed from not having cum in so long. G's voice comes in loud and clear, Doc's face burning at the name he's called. Oh, he's  _definitely_ going to break badly if G keeps this up. Doc's breathing evens out the best it can, his chest rising and falling heavily as he groans and stretches his jaw when the gag is removed. He still can't see G, so he hopes he's looking in the right direction as he answers him with a growl that's rough from his screaming.  _"Fuck._ _**off,** _ _G."_

 

 

 

G laughs harder this time, it's dark and still devoid of humour but it's genuine, he grins to himself at how hard Doc's fighting him.   
"You really are holding out aren't you, I'm impressed...Seems that my little slut will only scream for me behind a gag and that's a pity....  
So far I've spared you any _real_ punishment, but I've had quite enough of your disobedience. You want me to 'fuck off' then _fine._  
 _I hope you have fun in here."_  
G lapses back into silence, he makes his way to the chair, deciding he's had more than enough of clothing and stripping off his jeans and shoes. His dick is more than happy to be free, curling and rubbing against his stomach for some form of friction while G deposits his clothing in a silent heap on the floor. It's much harder to silence something that's not in direct contact with him but it works flawlessly and while G's happy on the surface he didn't fuck that up, there's a voice in the very back of his mind that says 'yep, still got it'.   
The chair is much easier to keep quiet, given that he's immediately touching it as he sits down and he finds it funny that he worked so hard to make anything other than himself make a damn noise when he first arrived in the void, and now he's striving for silence again for an altogether different reason.   
G gets himself comfortable, glancing at the book he really was intending on reading at some point to tease Doc, but quickly realising the blindfold makes doing that pretty redundant. Instead he settles down to watch, a hand straying down to lazily jerk himself for some relief while he waits for Doc to break, though he has to take care to remain utterly silent no matter how good it feels.   
He intends to leave Doc for at least ten minutes, maybe more or possibly less depending on how fast Doc finally breaks.

 

 

 

 

G's laugh nearly crawls over his skin and Doc shivers at his taunting, loving the feel of G's control over him creeping into his mind. Part of him just tells him to let go, to just fall into subspace and let G have his way with him, but another part reminds him how good it feels to hold on until he can't go any further, to have his control  _ripped_ from him with hands that he trusts completely. He's distracted from his thoughts by G's last words before everything goes silent. Doc's face nearly pales and his breathing stops for a moment. He...he wasn't going to  _leave,_ right?! "W-wai--" He cuts himself off, gritting his teeth, not wanting to give in and beg yet. Everything predictably goes silent and he feels disconnected from the room again. He wouldn't be able to tell if G was still there or not, but he had to assume he wouldn't leave. For the first few minutes, he moves his head around, trying to hear something,  _anything_ other than the harsh noise of his breathing. Losing so much sensation from the outside makes him hyper-focused on his own state, and besides the ever-present and slightly painful arousal, he could feel the aches in his body settle in. The strain on his shoulders and every part the rope pressed into his skin, the bruises from G's rough handling, the aches in his spine and knees...All of these things reminded Doc of how much he fucking  _loves_ this. The pain settles into a dull thud throughout his body, fuelling his arousal even more. 

 

He didn't even notice that his breathing was getting harsher till about 5 minutes in, and the insistent pleasure from the drug was starting to become unbearable, and a light whimper escaped him as he shuddered a little. He hug his head, the noise embarrassing him because he  _knew_ G had to be watching, and it was as arousing as it was unnerving. "F-fuck..." 7 minutes rolled by and it felt like 7 hours. Doc couldn't tell how long he'd gone, but his body was screaming at him to give in. He stumbles on his words at first, the feeling of his tongue moving in his mouth distracting him because of the lack of sensation everywhere else. 

 

"Pl-ple-pleaseeee..." He whined, hating how desperate he sounded. "For fuck's sake, G,  _I can't take this."_ Even still, despite his desperation, he holds onto his rebelliousness in other ways. Maybe he could coerce G into touching him without begging outright if he just...begged a  _little... "Please...s-sir...I_ _**need** _ _it_ . You know how this feels, so  _please_ ..." No response. Another minute rolls by.  _"Goddamnit G! I know you're there, just fucking_ _**fuck** _ _me! I know you want it too!!"_ His voice is starting to sound a little hoarse from its previous treatment along with his current yelling. He curses and yells, getting the last bits of anger out of his system in a desperate tantrum that only ends in continued silence. He whines again, changing tactics. "Please, Sir..." His voice is desperate, submissive. " _I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry Sir._ I'll be a good little slut, I promise! I'm yours! Please! Just  **fuck** me!" More silence, another minute. 

 

"What do you want me to do?! Please! Tell me!" He actually wonders if he's yelling in an empty room, and he feels himself breaking in his voice. His dick is throbbing painfully and his whole body feels like its vibrating and he swears he can feel the air caressing him and he  _hates_ how much he  **loves** it. 12 minutes have gone by and the next time Doc exhales a small sob wrenches itself out of his throat. He's surprised by the noise, but now he can't stop himself. He's never felt so fucking  _desperate_ , he feels like he's floating from the strange high its giving him. He doesn't stop the sobs coming from him during each exhale, the action almost cathartic. He's nearly forgotten G is there, entirely focused on his body and the strange but pleasured myriad of sensations and emotions the drug was putting him through.

 

G waits him out, ignoring any plea out of him, although he still assesses each one just in case Doc breaks early. G's suitably impressed when he hits the 10 minute mark, he knows that it was around this time that it finally got to him enough to break. It rolls around to 12 minutes and then Doc starts  _sobbing._ G immediately pays attention when he hears it, he wasn't sure how he was expecting Doc to break but he definitely wasn't expecting this. Once he figures out that Doc's not in pain or upset, he's just  _desperate_ , G has to hold back a moan, stopping altogether his already too-slow rhythm on himself. He stands quickly, keeping up the silence for a few moments more as he moves to an unassuming but large cupboard door mounted into the wall. The silence remains as G pulls it open and selects himself a sturdy looking riding crop from the 'colourful' selection of things inside and closes up the cupboard again. He finally announces his presence from behind Doc, his voice is quiet and the wrings his hands around the crop, letting it creak a little as Doc's only clue. 

_"Shhhh, you have my attention now."_

He presses the flat of the crop to the small of Doc's back and drags it upwards slowly, if Doc didn't already know what it was he definitely will now.

"You seem much more agreeable now, is that right? Are you going to be a good slut for me? Or do I have to give you longer to think about it?"

G knows full well that he'd be being cruel if he left Doc again, still he can't help but threaten it, just in case Doc had any lingering ideas about resistance. He waits for a reply, idly stroking down Doc's side with the crop while he waits. Regardless of Doc's answer G trails the crop downward, pressing it against Doc's ass for a second before giving him a light swat with it, barely enough to sting but definitely enough to let Doc know what he's in for. He repeats the action on the other side of Doc's ass, a fraction harder this time before he moves around to his front. A tentacle makes its way around the back and begins working on removing the spreader bar as the crop is lightly trailed up Doc's thigh before it reaches his dick. The crop taps lightly at the base of his dick a couple of times before G moves it upwards, trailing it from root to tip once and then moving it away. While he does this he contemplates the knotted rope holding Doc up, he  _could_ take the time to untie it all but he's feeling twitchy with the need to cum and he knows Doc must be almost insane with it by now. Since he's already used the void to his advantage today he figures he might as well use it to 'cheat' a little. He wraps a hand around the largest knot above Doc's wrists and focuses on breaking the rope down, it's surprisingly easier than he anticipated and the rope is quickly reduced to the consistency of oil that drips down Doc's arms and onto the floor, disappearing on contact. G gently lowers Doc's arms once he's free, letting him move them at his own pace before moving his hands to Doc's face, one cupping his jaw and stroking lightly (the crop dangling from his wrist by the strap) while the other moves to the blindfold. The tentacle manages to remove the spreader bar unaided and places it out of the way as G takes off the blindfold and tosses it onto the lid of the closest chest (quelling thoughts of 'nailed it' because god damn it he's trying to be serious.)

With Doc completely free G takes a small step back, taking the crop in hand again he taps it a few times in his opposite palm as he speaks.

"I know how much you need this and I'm going to give it to you, but first I want to hear how much of a  _needy little slut_ you are, beg me for it, then I'll let you up." 

(He'll wait for as long as he has to for a sufficient reply from Doc, when he gets it he'll move to help him up.)

G wraps a tentacle around Doc's chest and under his arms and helps pull him to his feet, he releases him and gestures to the bed with the crop, his tone is commanding and his expression hungry.

"On your hands and knees at the edge of the bed,  _now."_

 

 

 

G's voice softly seeps into his mind and his sobbing immediately cuts off. He feels so immensely thankful and happy that it almost overwhelms him. He knows he's teetering on the edge of subspace now and it feels  _so fucking good_ . Doc can't recall any other time the build up to it has been so slow yet so intense, and already he knows he wants to do this again. (maybe without the drugs) He leaves the thought at that, however; wanting to instead focus on nothing but the now, nothing but how his body feels and how  _G_ feels and what he does and wants. He'd heard the creak of the leather but hadn't made the connection until it softly teased his skin. The touch is electric and he gasps and arches his back, not having realized until now that the crop was  _exactly_ what he needed/wanted and again he felt utterly safe and free. He didn't have to think, he could just trust G and do what he says and everything would be  _fantastic_ . He whimpers and nods as G asks him if he's going to behave, and vehemently shakes his head at the threat of leaving him there longer. His voice finds him and he loves how broken, genuine, and desperate it sounds.

 

"No, Sir, I-I don't need more time. I'm so  _sorry_ , Sir. I've been so  _bad_ but I want to be such a good slut," He whines at the maddeningly light touch of leather against his sensitive sides. "I want to be  _your_ good little slut,  _please...Aaaahh..._ " He trails off as the crop slides against his ass, making an embarrassingly soft needy gasp at the light swat. His body is nearly singing  _YES_ and he arches, giving G a good view in time for the second swat. He knows G isn't going to stay with light hits, that he's preparing him for more, and the thought of G going all out on him, coupled with the crop now teasing the base of his cock, makes it twitch against his stomach and he moans loudly. 

 

When G moves away from him he holds in a whine of displeasure and waits with a patience that seems to come from nowhere as he's slowly moved out of his restraints. He sighs at the release of pressure around his legs, angry red indentions and bruising now showing how hard he'd been trying to clench his legs together. Doc expects him to untie him next, but doesn't expect the rope to begin  _melting_ around him, and each slide of the void matter down his oversensitive skin has him shaking and moaning until it dissolves into the floor. He's glad G held onto his arms while doing so, otherwise he would have just collapsed to the floor. He groans softly as his sore and stiff joints are moved, and sensation rushes back into his arms. Now kneeling comfortably, he sighs in utter relief, his body pleasantly sore but also feeling more relaxed.

 

He moans softly at the wonderful feeling of G's hands on his face, the touch feeling incredibly intimate as he leans into it. The blindfold suddenly comes off and he squints at the sudden light and colour, completely missing G's awesome toss onto the lid. He blinks and his eyes finally focus (the best they can, anyway) and the first thing he sees is G's face and wonderful body and he can't help but smile in utter affection at seeing how wound up G was as well. When he steps back, Doc is sitting back on his legs, supporting himself a little bit with his arms going down between his spread legs and his hands resting firmly on the floor. His attention is fully on G--he's all to eager to beg for him, and he gives his best needy expression (which granted, isn't very hard to do right now) as he tells G just how much he wants this.

 

"Oh, oh  _please_ Sir, I need it so  _badly_ . I want to feel how  _strong_ you are as you punish me with that crop, I wanna hear it crack against me while I keep begging for you, I wanna feel it for weeks and be reminded of it every time I see the bruises because  _I'm such a little slut and I need it so fucking_ _**bad.** _ " He's cut off as G helps him to stand. He has to lean heavily into the tentacle as he gains the feeling back into his legs with a groan. Soon enough, he gains enough of his legs back to stand on his own, but he notes how wobbly he feels because of the added effects of the drug. His eyes go from G, to the crop, to the bed, and G's commanding voice sets him straight into motion. He's not as fast or coordinated as he wants to be, but he manages well enough and climbs up on the bed, moaning softly at the feel of the sheets as the drug keeps his skin overly sensitive. He props himself up obediently, hands and knees on the bed as he arches his back so his ass is in full view and very easy to access. His face is flushed all the way down to the top of his chest, and he gives G his best bedroom eyes, teeth slightly parted and cock dripping onto the bed as he eagerly awaits G's next move, shaking slightly but trying his best to look composed and presentable for G despite how desperate he is.

 

 

G really has to start working hard to keep his composure now that Doc's given in, his begging goes straight to G's dick and he tries his best to shove the thought to the back of his mind for now, starting to regret teasing himself whilst watching Doc.

Moving to stand behind Doc, he can't help but reach out a hand and grab his ass when he presents himself to him in such a perfect way, claws digging in for a moment before he forces himself to stop touching. G steels himself before he speaks, letting the build-up of aggression from Doc defying him flood back in and settle.

"You've been very  _very_ bad, I warned you at the start of this that you would be punished if you defied me and yet you took it upon yourself to deliberately disobey me  _repeatedly_ . I don't take kindly to that, I  _really_ don't. So here is your punishment. 

You will count each strike and you'll fucking  _thank me_ for it.  _Are we clear?"_

G waits for his answer before taking a half step back, he's not intending on holding back in the slightest and he's been anticipating this since he first thought about doing it.

The first strike is held back a fraction from full force despite G's intentions, but it hits with enough power to send shocks back up through G's arm and he has to stifle a groan at the painfully obvious welt the crop leaves in its wake. He waits for Doc's count and thanks before he draws his arm back to strike again. The second time he brings the crop down, on the other side of Doc's ass, he doesn't hold back. The resulting noise from the impact is  _beautiful_ and G's dick twitches hard against his stomach as he watches the next bruise blossom across Doc's skin. He waits again, knowing that at some point soon Doc will fall into subspace and hoping that his voice will give it away so he can act accordingly. He wonders in the back of his mind whether he'd be able to cum untouched just from doing this to Doc, if the steady flow of precum down his dick is anything to go by he guesses he'll find out soon enough.

 

 

Doc moans throatily at the groping, clenching his teeth through it as G's claws dig in. G's harsh words coiled over him and he clenched his fists into the sheets the best he could with his claws, trying to brace himself for undoubtedly G's unmerciful punishment, and  _oh did he want it_ . He nods in answer to what G tells him to do, a quiet but clear 'Yes, Sir.' following after. He wants to add an 'i'm sorry' to the end of it, but he knows G knows this and any further apologizing would just seem like he was trying to weasel out of his punishment. He was determined to play good now and that meant owning up to what he'd been doing previously. Doc doesn't hold back the yelp of pain when he's first hit, a shock-wave of sensation going right through him and forcing the air out his lungs. It feels so strong he lurches forward from it, and he has to suck in a harsh breath before being able to speak. "O-one, Th-thank you, Sir." His voice holds pain but betrays the pleasure he feels behind it as well, and he barely has time to adjust to the painful welt throbbing on his skin when he's struck again. This time he nearly screams, his body still oversensitive from the drug and the sensory deprivation. His vision whites out for a moment and he almost falls to his elbows, his dick twitching violently against his stomach. He's so, so close to cumming, and he can feel himself teetering over the edge into subspace and it feels  _absolutely amazing_ . His voice is obviously strained and he feels deliciously light-headed as he manages to respond according to G's command. "T-ta-two,  _thank you, S-sir!"_ He braces himself for the next hit, knowing that its very likely going to hit him like a freight train.

 

 

The noises Doc makes at the strikes are like music to G, pleasure spiking through him when Doc all but screams at the second hit. G's ridiculously glad he decided to do this and since Doc asked so nicely, he's definitely going to make sure he can't sit for weeks after this. He wonders how many times he'd have to hit the same spot to break the skin and uses the next strike to test if it's twice.

G draws his arm back and tries to ensure the crop strikes the same spot when he brings it down again.

The crop hits dead on and G watches the mark spread further across Doc's skin and holds back a groan at the sound again. Part of him wants nothing more than to forget the crop and fuck Doc into the mattress but the rest of him is determined to see this through to at least ten strikes. Judging by Doc's voice and reactions, this hit could be the one that tips him into subspace and G waits before he hits again to see if he was right or not.

 

 

At the next strike, Doc feels himself mentally and physically fall over the cliff, letting out a ragged noise that would have been a scream, but he chokes on it, his mouth and eyes open wide as his body shudders in orgasm and his mind goes very, very far away and becomes hyper aware simultaneously. His cock ejaculates a generous amount of cum onto the sheets, and Doc wheezes in a breath before crying out again and falling to his elbows, shuddering once more as his orgasm fades. This all of course happens in a matter of seconds, but it feels so much longer to Doc. He curls in on himself a little from the pleasure of the release of all that built up pressure, only to moan unashamedly as the need predictably comes back in a large wave of sensation over his body. His eyes have a strange, hazy look to them, signalling his decent into subspace, but it was easy to tell in other ways. His body relaxed significantly despite the stress it was going through, and his breathing was slower and heavier.

 

 

G can't help but let a sympathy moan slip when Doc cums, he feels close himself and his stomach is an absolute mess with the amount of precum smeared across it. It's very obvious that Doc's orgasm tipped him literally and figuratively over the edge into subspace and G feels a new rush of excitement at the thought of any pain he inflicts on Doc translating as pleasure. He lets Doc brace himself on his elbows without correction, it just gives him an even better view of his ass and G's not complaining at all.

He runs the crop between Doc's legs, rubbing teasingly over his entrance as he repeats his instructions, knowing Doc may well have forgotten them in the transition. His voice is barely above a low growl and he clenches his fist around the crop in anticipation.

"You've been a  _very bad_ little slut and now you're being punished. You count each strike and you thank me for it. That was three,  _don't keep me waiting._ " 

The second Doc finishes replying G brings the crop down again, watching the skin split under his third consecutive strike to the same spot, blood welling up and dripping down Doc's ass and  _god_ G wants to lick it. 

After Doc's count, the fifth and sixth strike come one after the other, the fifth on the other side of Doc's ass and the sixth just below it, almost at the top of his thigh. G doesn't know if it's the sound, the action itself, the sight of each injury or Doc's noises that are winding him up beyond belief or whether it's a combination of them all, whatever it is it's getting to him  _bad_ and he doesn't know whether he's going to make it to ten before he cums.

 

 

Within the slightly hazy mess of his mind, Doc hears G loud and clear, and he listens intently, even while gasping and pushing back a little when the crop teases over his entrance. He's glad for the reminder, as until G mentioned it, Doc was slightly confused for a moment as to why he was where he was. He opens his mouth obediently to count, not expecting G to start again right after, and  _screams_ , broken and full of pleasure, when he feels the crop split his skin. His cock jerks and he doesn't have to think as he speaks, his voice much more relaxed and slightly dazed. "F-four,  _oh thank you Sir, thank you! Ahhhh!!_ ~" His plea is punctuated with another moan as his body jerks from the force of the next hit. His cock twitches again and he already feels so  _close_ , his body no where  _near_ satisfied with the drug pumping through his system. He counts and thanks quickly and another strike comes again, this time on the much more sensitive area at the top of his back thigh. He throws his head back and  _keens,_ the sensation nearly overwhelming as he sees white for a second. He counts and thanks again, his voice sounding more broken and more rough the more he screams. A healthy amount of precum is already dripping from him again and, though he doesn't realize it, the next hit will have him cumming again.

 

 

G's having a hard time keeping his breathing steady with Doc's reactions the way they are, he hasn't even had the drug and he feels desperately needy. He knows Doc's tells very well by now and he can see his body gearing up to cum again, even if Doc seems none the wiser himself and judging by his last reaction, the top of his thighs are a very good spot. The seventh hit mirrors the sixth but on the opposite side, the top of Doc's thigh receiving a brutal strike and G sees the immediate reaction from Doc's body. Without giving him time to think, let alone count, G brings the crop down again, it hits just a fraction below the last welt but he knows how sensitive that skin is and he wonders what the consecutive hits will do to Doc's orgasm.

G couldn't care less about Doc keeping up the count anymore, he's just determined to make it to ten so he can cum, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested in how Doc will handle counting the double strike and Doc thanking him for such a brutal act is  _really_ doing it for him

 

 

Doc lets out another silent scream when the crop comes down, jerking and cumming messily onto the sheets. He buries his face into the sheets as he does, unable to count before the next one takes him by surprise and he lets out a muffled scream as he cums again suddenly, his whole body shaking from the pleasure. A choked sob of pleasure leaves him before he attempts to count again, his voice weary from screams and with a trace of confusion at trying to get his numbers straight while his mind is in shambles from the pleasure. "S-Se-ah, I, uh, e-eight??" He lets out a whine, the thankyous coming easier. "Thank y-you, Sir, thank you  _thank you thankyou..._ " He trails off, mumbling his thanks over and over, arousal washing back into him uncontrollably as he stays rock hard against his cum-stained stomach.

 

 

G very nearly loses it himself when Doc cums  _twice_ in quick succession. He growls out a  _'fuck'_ and sucks in a breath to compose himself as best he can, he's only got to make it two more strikes and he tells himself he can definitely do that. 

He's  _so_ god damn close and at this point Doc could probably talk him to orgasm with the way he's thanking him. 

G watches blood drip from the particularly nasty welt and thinks it's a shame the other side doesn't match, he's a big fan of symmetry and well Doc did say he wanted to feel this for weeks. The ninth strike is with all the force G can possibly muster and he does give Doc a chance to count this time, he feels the force of the hit run right up his arm and takes a few deep breaths before he strikes a final time. The tenth hit surprises G a little in that it hits the same place as the ninth and manages to break the skin and he can't help but groan at the sight. His groan quickly becomes a full on moan when he realises that was the tenth hit, the crop is discarded onto the bed next to Doc and G grabs Doc's ass with one hand, claws digging in painfully hard, while the other moves to finally give himself some relief. G only manages a few rough jerks of himself before he cums hard across the marks on Doc's ass, his breath leaving him in a shaky moan and his claws digging in hard enough to draw blood. His orgasm is intense after waiting so long and teasing himself so much and G can't do much more than jerk his hips to meet his hand, unashamedly loud moans falling from him as he works himself through it.

When it finally subsides, G gives them both a moment to breathe before he moves again, pulling his claws from Doc's skin and smoothly sinking to his knees at the edge of the bed behind Doc, his voice is much more level now that he's not desperate to cum and he tries not to let the fact that his face is perfectly level with Doc's ass impact his words too much.

_"Goood boy_ , you took your punishment well, like a good little slut. Have you learnt your lesson?" 

G doesn't bother waiting for a reply before grabbing Doc by the hips and licking a stripe of cum from his skin, a sigh of pleasure escaping him as he does.

 

 

Doc buries the top half of his face into the crook of his left elbow, his right hand fisting into the sheets and ripping the cloth as he lets out an open-mouthed sob of pleasure when the next hit comes. He can  _feel_ the black at the edge of his vision as the hit goes straight to his cock again. Letting out a shuddering gasp, he manages to count and whimper out a thank you before letting out an absolutely  _wrecked_ sob from the next hit, cumming again and nearly blacking out from the pleasure. He gasps for air, trying to hold onto consciousness and just barely succeeding after taking enough breaths. Only then can he stutter out anything close to words. "T-t-ten,  _Thank-thank you Sir, thank you, thank you..."_ His words end with a whimper and a small, high pitched moan when G's claws dig into his skin and he feels hot cum over the sensitive skin of his ass. As G moves afterwards, Doc is entirely focused on just trying to hold himself together and steady his breathing as his body shakes from so many orgasms in a row. He's stopped sobbing at least, and finally he feels a little calmer as G speaks to him, whining as he feels a tongue sliding over his ass and licking up the cum there. His legs quiver and he's glad for G holding onto his hips in that moment. To answer G's question, he nods hastily, his eyes still closed and buried into his left arm. _"Yes, yes. Thank you, Sir, I'm so sorry I was bad. You are so good to me Sir, thank you, thank you..." If it wasn't clear by his body language (and the fact that he was still hard), it was clear in his tone of voice that while still utterly aroused, he was going to need a few more moments still to regain himself enough to not black out during whatever G has planned for him next.

 

 

G feels Doc's legs shaking as he answers him and knows he needs a break before they move on. He tightens his grip on Doc's hips to support him more and continues to clean him up, licking lightly over each wound and paying special attention to the two bleeding cuts. G can't stop himself from moaning as he draws his tongue across Doc's ruined skin, the taste of cum and blood mingling together and he  _loves_ it. He also can't help himself once he's finished cleaning Doc up, licking a long stripe over his entrance before he moves to stand. 

Once he's up he moves quickly, coming to a stop at the top of the bed and giving Doc a smirk as he situates himself on the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard and beckoning Doc up to him.

"You're being a  _very_ good boy for me now, come up here and sit on my lap" 

He waits patiently for Doc to coordinate himself enough to move, letting him take it at his own pace for now. When Doc gets himself in position, G gives him a hungry look before pulling him down by the collar and licking his way into his mouth, his tongue instantly shoving as far into his throat as it can.

 

 

Doc takes moments just to breathe while G cleans him, letting out small noises of pleasure each time his tongue swipes over a cut or digs into a bruise. He could feel his body still thrumming from all the sudden orgasms, and yet he was still so wound up. His dick wasn't hard enough to press against his stomach anymore, but he doubted that would stay for long. Despite what he'd just gone through, and despite how he was rapidly approaching his record number of orgasms, he could still feel the drug producing an insistent  _need_ into his system, which told him this was far from over. Of course, in his state, he couldn't think very deeply on this, as his mind was completely focused on G and  _sensations_ , which is why when G licks over his entrance Doc doesn't stop the loud, shaky, and needy moan that comes from deep in his throat.

 

He recovers and turns his head to hazily watch G get comfortable on the bed. The look on his face, coupled with him motioning, already has Doc lazily smiling and moving to crawl up to him before he even has to finish asking. Of course, his pace was still slow, all of his limbs stiff from being held in certain positions for so long, but he makes it up to G easily enough. His expression betrays his eagerness as he climbs up onto G, letting his claws rest gently on his shoulders as he gets his legs on either side, sitting on the top of G's thighs with a pleasured moan as he feels his cuts protest his movement. Once situated, he barely meets G's eyes, his mouth lightly parted, before he's dragged down and there's a tongue pressing against the back of his throat. He groans, loud and deep, and unconsciously grips G's shoulders a bit harder as a shudder runs through him. G's tongue is deep and just how he wants it. It's enough to scramble any shambles of thoughts he would have been able to produce, and as he gets a taste of his own blood and G's cum his eyes roll back and he moans. Helplessly aroused by the taste and the rough handling G was giving him, his dick was already back at full hardness, ready and eager to go whether the rest of Doc was ready or not.

 

 

 

G groans into the kiss when Doc's claws dig into his shoulders harder, pulling him as close as possible with his grip on the collar and rubbing his tongue hard against the back of Doc's throat. G's dick moves almost of its own accord to press up against Doc's, he knows Doc still needs some time but just the contact alone is wonderful and he sighs out a pleasured noise at the feeling.

G knows it's far from over for Doc, if his experience is anything to go by and his dick throbs in agreement when he realises that just because Doc can't go again yet doesn't mean  _he_ can't. 

The hungry look hasn't left G's face as he pulls back, loosening this grip on the collar to let Doc sit back again and idly stroking a hand down Doc's side to rest on his hip. Though his words are full of praise, G's voice is still commanding and leaves no room for disobedience.

"Still being so good for me, see what we get when we obey the rules? Did you enjoy tasting your blood and my cum together? Continue being a good boy and the rewards will continue too, but for now, put yourself to good use.  _Be a good little slut and make me cum."_

G leaves that open to Doc's interpretation, eager to see how he'll comply with this order, letting go of the collar and Doc's hip to let him move if he needs to.

 

 

G's grip on the collar and the sensation of his tongue pressing insistently against the back of Doc's throat is enough to leave him feeling thoroughly overwhelmed. Unable to even move his tongue around much because of G's pressing his down, he moans helplessly, completely relaxed into G's grip and perfectly willing to let G do whatever he wants with him. His body, slowly but surely, is coming back to itself, and he can't stop himself from making a broken, high pitched noise when G's cock rubs against his own. His cock twitches and curls lazily, rubbing back against G despite it still being oversensitive.

When G pulls back, he's most likely greeted by the sight of Doc's eyes hazily opening and his mouth still parted, lewdly, his tongue peeking out and saliva dripping a little. Doc sits back, shivering at the touch to his side, unable to take his eyes off G even as he manages to get his mouth closed. G's words wash over him, the praise and commanding voice nearly as good as feeling his tongue down his throat. He nods eagerly when G asks if he enjoyed the taste of his cum and his own blood, and he smiles almost dopily at the praise. As soon as G gives the order, however, Doc doesn't even have to think before he acts. A quick and soft  _'Yes sir'_ leaves him before moving his hands off of G's shoulders and sliding smoothly, despite his stiff body, down so his mouth is level with G's cock. He puts his hands on the bed on either side of G's hips, not wanting to restrict G so he could thrust to his heart's content, and smoothly swallows his dick in one fluid motion. Doc loved taking advantage of his more relaxed state while in subspace, and he was sure G did too. He wastes no time, moaning throatily around G and sucking and bobbing his head roughly, his teeth occasionally catching on the piercing. If G wanted Doc to make him cum, then he was going to try his damnedest to follow through with that order.

 

G's suspicions of how Doc might go about this are confirmed when he moves down his body. His eyes slip closed and his head thuds back against the headboard when Doc swallows him down in one motion and he doesn't try to stop the drawn out moan that it pulls from him.

G doesn't fail to notice Doc has left his hips unpinned and he takes that as a clear invitation to let himself go. Though his position isn't great to fully thrust up with, he compensates for it by getting a hand on the back of Doc's head and pushing him down at the same time he cants his hips up, letting out a throaty moan at the feeling of Doc's throat working around him. He mostly lets Doc decide what to do, since his pace is as quick and rough as G likes it, but Doc's teeth against his piercing catches him completely off guard. His eyes roll back in pleasure and he slams Doc's head down and holds him in place for a few moments, fucking himself as roughly into Doc's mouth as he knows he can take in his current state. G is panting hard when he finally lets up, his dick producing a steady stream of precum regardless of how fast Doc's actions take it away and his mouth hanging open. He lets Doc take the lead again for a while until he's pretty damn close, moaning unashamedly loudly and choking on his moans each time Doc's teeth catch against his piercing. His free hand moves to grab one of Doc's wrists, pulling his hand as far up his chest as he can reach and setting Doc's claws on his skin. G manages to keep his voice somewhat level and strong despite being so close when he looks down with half lidded eyes and presses Doc's claws into his skin.

"Don't hold back, I want to bleed."

G knows full well that the second Doc scratches him he's done for and the anticipation makes it all the more exciting.

 

 

It's no secret that this is one of Doc's favourite ways to please G, especially while in subspace. Every moan only encourages him further, knowing that he's doing a good job for his 'Sir'. When G holds his head down, he stops and lets him decide the pace, letting his tongue rub against him with every pass as he swallows repeatedly. Something about G's dick hitting the back of his throat over and over has Doc's body up to unbearable heat again, and G's not the only one leaking precum by the time he lets Doc take back control. His mind blurs over a little bit in the pleasure of bobbing roughly up and down over G, until he's snapped out of it when G grabs his wrist and Doc looks up without pausing. Part of him would have paused for a moment, but that part was very quiet right now, and as soon as G gives the order he  _rakes_ his claws down his chest, shivering and swallowing around him from the sensation of feeling G's blood on his claws.

 

 

G's back is arching from the second Doc draws blood, one hand fisting in the sheets while the other forces Doc to take all of him as he slams himself into his throat and cums with a hitching moan, the claws slicing their way down his chest serving to draw his orgasm out even longer.

G shudders through the aftershocks, shaky moans falling from him and his cock twitching with the loss of sensation as he gets a hand on the collar and uses it to gently pull Doc's mouth away from himself. He tugs on the collar hard enough to pull Doc back up to straddle his thighs again, not bothering to speak before he's forced his tongue into Doc's mouth again and moaned into the kiss at the taste of himself on Doc's tongue. Once G manages to pull himself together enough to break the kiss his voice is a little rougher than before, and it's his turn to moan as his oversensitive cock rubs against Doc's and curls into the touch despite the sensitivity. For now he has nothing but praise for Doc and his words lack the mocking tone they held before.

" _Good,_ very good. You've pleased me  _very_ well, you're being such a good little slut for me and for that you deserve a reward."

G moves one hand to Doc's ass, his fingers tracing the nearest strike mark they can reach before coming to rest in a firm squeeze of his ass, his other hand moves to the hand Doc raked down his chest and pulls it up to his mouth. G wastes no time in taking the first claw into his mouth and beginning to suck his blood off it, making a quiet noise of pleasure as he curls his tongue around it. Although G starts quickly, he takes his time in cleaning off Doc's claws, sucking hard and lavishing affection on each one. As he's doing this, his dick curls around Doc's tighter and he grinds his hips up, moaning louder at the sensation of their cocks rubbing hard against each other.

 

 

Doc swallows eagerly, moaning, his arousal in full force at the feeling of G's cum going down his throat. He easily releases G as he's pulled up, cum on his tongue as he looks up at him. Eager to find out if G approved or not, he makes no struggle in being pulled forward, nor does he mind his mouth instantly being filled up again. He moans shakily, the precum from his cock dripping onto G's stomach as he holds back the desire to grind down against him. When the kiss finally breaks, he sucks in air greedily, his expression dazed and unspeakably aroused at hearing G's approval. Doc begins to moan when G grabs his ass, the sound becoming louder and cracked from the abuse of his throat when he feels G play with the cut on his skin. He lets himself bury his face into G's shoulder, supporting himself on his knees and one hand while the other is sucked and licked. He can't stop making noises at the feeling on his sensitive claws, and they only become higher in pitch when he feels blessed relief as G grinds up into him. He doesn't stop himself from grinding back down in response. He licks and sucks at G's skin in thanks as he shudders from the contact, more precum steadily leaving him--judging by that and the pitch of his moans, he's definitely not going to last long, but either way he's definitely enjoying his reward.

 

 

G's claws dig into Doc's ass as his neck is licked at and he grinds up harder against him when he realises just how close Doc's getting already. His tongue dips lower on the next pass over a claw and teases at the hole in Doc's hand before moving back up to the next claw. G sets up a pattern of licking and sucking at a claw and then moving down to tease at the hole before moving up again to another claw, all the while grinding himself up against Doc. G lets his teeth scrape slowly up a claw on his next pass and it doesn't go unnoticed that his dick has started leaking precum again, making the slide of both their cocks against each other much slicker and enjoyable. A series of low groans and pleasured noises fall from G while he sucks on Doc's claws and jerks up hard against him.

 

 

Doc already feels close, moaning and completely malleable under G's touch. He licks and sucks at the skin before him reverently, his tongue catching bits of blood from the other's chest making him moan harder at the taste. Each time G teases the hole in his hand he gets closer and closer to the brink, the pleasure mixing beautifully with the pain of the other's claws as he nearly sobs again in pleasure at all the contact. He can't even voice his thankful thoughts, too lost in gasping at the feeling of teeth on his claws. When G thrusts against him just right Doc can't hold himself back and he looses it right there, crying out brokenly and roughly with his spent throat as he unconsciously bites down on skin and shudders through his orgasm, arousal sweeping through him again before he's finished shaking, his cock staying rock hard and clearly not done despite Doc having just tied his record number of orgasms.

 

 

G stops teasing Doc's claws in favour of groaning loudly when Doc sinks his teeth into him and cums against him, his own dick remaining rock hard and dripping against his stomach. He stills his hips once Doc stops shaking, already feeling a little cruel for what he's about to instruct him to do, but he knows that in some way, Doc's going to enjoy this even more than he is. G allows a few moments for Doc to collect himself before he shifts slightly, pulling himself up to sit with his back flush against the headboard, just enough so that their cocks are no longer pressed together. The action leaves Doc sitting a little ways down G's thighs and he takes a moment to hungrily take in the sight of what he's done to Doc so far. His voice is right back to authoritative when he allows an exception to a rule of the room.

"Now I know this is different, but I want to see that new tentacle of yours." He holds out a hand expectantly for said tentacle, waiting until Doc has complied with his first order before continuing.

"We both know how these can sometimes have a mind of their own." He squeezes hard around the tentacle to emphasise his point and smirks at Doc.

"You are to use this on yourself, but you are  **not** to directly influence it, show me how much of a  _filthy_ little slut you are without even trying. Let your body show me what it wants, if I see even a hint of influence in those actions, you  **will** be punished, have I made myself clear?" 

G manifests a tentacle, wrapping it tightly enough around Doc's middle to immobilise him and gives him a sly look of 'get on with it'.

 

 

 

Doc, in his dazedness, is momentarily confused when G stops thrusting against him despite still being hard. Perhaps he wanted Doc to get him off another way? His mind was slowly working as his body easily moved under G's touch until he was sitting back up again. He feels the other's gaze on him and he smiles dopily at the look on G's face, happy to have obviously pleased him so much despite his earlier disobedience. As soon as G speaks, his smile fades a little, not from a lack of happiness but more because his expression falls into one of intense listening--and then slight shock as his eyes widen when he learns what G wants him to do. Summoning a tentacle gives him pause, but as soon as G's hand is out expectantly his mind nearly trips over itself as he quickly summons it. It obediently moves and lays itself on G's hand, completely placid under G's touch despite the tentacle's usual behaviour of roaming and feeling around whatever it was touching. It was wet and felt highly sensitive, shining in the light a little as some fluid dripped from the hole onto the bed. It was obvious that the drug and Doc's subspace was affecting it substantially, and he was having a hard time processing the strange sensations and feelings his over-sensitive tentacle was sending back to him.

 

Thankfully, he didn't have to, at least not yet, as all of his attention was immediately back on G the second he began speaking again. When his tentacle is squeezed to emphasize a point, Doc shudders as the tentacle twitches, a loud moan spilling out of his mouth at the sudden intense bolt of pleasure. He looks back up at G, this time his mouth slightly open as he pants under his grip. His eyes widen again at G's further instructions. The promise of punishment, while not necessary to keep him in line, is enough to keep him from questioning and internally debating G's orders. He nods hazily, only consciously controlling the tentacle long enough so it doesn't automatically go for G's erection instead of his own. He figures it best to completely relax his body so he doesn't accidentally influence anything, and he's grateful for the tentacle around his chest holding him up.

 

He mentally reminds himself--as his tentacle gets close enough to drip on his stomach--that he doesn't have to think here. Thanks to G, his only job is to submit, and that's all he has to focus on. It makes him feel utterly free as the tentacle begins to take in his erection and he cries out from the pleasure, his head rolling back as his back arches a little. G was definitely going to get a good show, that much was for sure. Moans came unbidden as his eyes slid closed in time with the tentacle sliding down his dick, making an obvious swallowing motion as it worked its way down him. He thrust his hips impatiently and the tentacle responded by taking the rest of him in all at once, a choked cry and a shudder leaving him as the action made him cum into the tentacle. A moan of desperation soon followed as his mind re-realized that no matter how many times he orgasmed, he couldn't reach satisfaction without G. His  _body_ wasn't too caught up on the fact, however, and perhaps, judging by its next actions, it felt it just wasn't stimulating Doc enough. The tentacle on his cock continued it's ministrations, lube and cum dripping from it onto G's thighs as it sucked loudly. Three more, regular, tentacles manifesting behind Doc. One quickly went for his favourite manner, much to Doc's surprise, and wrapped tightly around his neck before shoving itself down his throat roughly, Doc's eyes rolling back as he lets out a muffled moan of surprise. The other two go to quickly restrain Doc's hands behind his back. Not that Doc was fighting back, but, well, the tentacles definitely knew what he liked. The one in his mouth began to thrust itself in and out, Doc closing his eyes and moaning helplessly as it timed itself with the other tentacle's bobbing, his body shuddering as he was obviously close to another, only briefly satisfying, orgasm.

 

 

To say G is pleased with Doc's actions in an understatement, his reaction to G just squeezing the tentacle was enough to tell him how this was going to play out. However, knowing it and seeing it in action are two completely different things and G barely manages to stop his eyes widening as Doc cums so quickly before the tentacle has even really gotten to work. He fails entirely to stop the shock on his face when three more tentacles appear of their own accord and set about restraining Doc further. G knows how much Doc likes the same tentacle around his throat  _and_ in his mouth, choking him from the inside and out, but he'd never expect Doc's own tentacles to recreate the move. Doc earns a groan of  _'fuuck'_ out of G when the tentacles sync up their paces and he internally debates whether to take this time to get himself off or not. Deciding that it's no use torturing himself as well as Doc, G gets a firm hand around his erection, moaning out a teasing sound of relief as he jerks it in time with Doc's actions. He hasn't entirely decided how long to leave Doc to it, but he's definitely not done with watching this show, that's for sure, especially now that other tentacles have joined the fun. 

G doesn't realise how close he is until it's almost too late, too enraptured by Doc's body to notice his own. He knows there's no point holding off now, he'd just be too on edge to pay full attention, plus a part of him wants to be cruel and show Doc how an orgasm  _could_ feel, if only he had the stimulation. That part of him ultimately wins, if G had his way, he would've teased Doc with it more, but it's at that exact moment he feels more cum and lube drip onto him and he makes the mistake of looking down at the mess Doc's making of his thighs, the tentacle picks that moment to make an utterly  _lewd_ sound and G's choice is taken from him. He cums all over his stomach and chest with a choked moan, tossing his head back and letting his eyes momentarily slip closed as he works himself through it with long drawn-out moans that are only  _slightly_ exaggerated. G keeps his pace up through the aftershocks, he's almost painfully oversensitive but if he's honest with himself he  _really_ doesn't want to stop touching himself whilst watching Doc. 

As much as G would like to bask in the afterglow of his orgasm, he's got to and  _wants_ to keep watching Doc. He slows his hand on himself to barely even a lazy pace and brings his gaze back to Doc, his eyes half lidded but no less watchful. Moving his other arm, G idly trails a finger through the mess on his stomach before bringing it up to his mouth and licking it off, he's not even sure if Doc can concentrate enough to notice what he's doing right now but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it enough himself to keep going.

 

 

 

Doc is nearly lost in his own little world, his eyes blearily focused on the ceiling as a tentacle smoothly fucks his throat while the other sucks on his cock deliciously. A loud moan rips him from his haze, and the tentacle's grip around his throat lessens enough to let him lower his head again. He's greeted by G's cum-stained stomach and chest, and he realizes G's not only getting off to him like this but  _still_ stroking himself, and as G swipes a finger through his cum and licks it off, the strike of pleasure that goes down his spine is just enough to push him over. He whimpers through orgasm, feeling like he was emptying his insides and yet he remained rock hard in his tentacle's grip. He let out a desperate, tortured groan and he caught G's eye, giving him a pleading look as the tentacles tightened their grip and started to touch him harder. The tentacles holding his hands together pushed his upper body forward a bit before looping his wrists together with just one of them, leaving the other free to trace teasingly down his spine and the small of his back before slipping downward and to rub over his entrance insistently. Doc's eyes widened just a fraction, and as it easily slipped in and started to wriggle around, stretching him, he slammed his eyes shut and nearly screamed into the gag, shuddering from finally getting attention there as it thrusted lightly but without pause, going further and further each time...

 

 

 

G pauses with his finger still in his mouth when Doc cums, the  _noise_ he makes has G's dick twitching in his hand and he honestly didn't expect this to be so god damn  _hot_ to watch. The pleading look Doc gives him sends a shock of pleasure right through him and to think that he has Doc entirely at his mercy has G feeling a little power-drunk to say the least. Not letting himself get too carried away with his power over Doc, G quickly licks the cum from his finger and fights the urge to stop Doc and just fuck him into the mattress instead. The fact that Doc's tentacles show no sign of stopping or slowing down their ministrations make G's mind up for him, there's no way he can stop this now without seeing how far it'll go, within reason at least. 

G figures that Doc might be a little confused about his method of punishment then reward and now back to punishment again and decides to enlighten him, he doesn't bother to mask the obvious arousal in his voice.

"I can hear the gears in your head turning, wondering why I'm punishing you again after you broke so wonderfully for me. The reason is simple, you repeatedly disobeyed me, ignored my orders and disrespected me earlier, I can't let you off lightly for that. You took your first punishment well and earned your reward, but I made it clear there would be consequences for disobedience and I think this is serving to drive that point home very well. Your next reward will be me fucking that drug out of your system, but for now, desperation looks  _beautiful_ on you."

 

G speeds up his pace on himself after that, unable to hold himself back when he's getting such a show right on his lap. He can't stop looking at the fluids dripping out of the tentacle around Doc and thinks he might have to let Doc cum in his mouth at least once before he fucks him. In thinking that, G knows Doc is getting tired, the unsatisfying orgasms only serving to exhaust him more and he decides to let Doc prepare himself enough for him to fuck him before he lets him stop, unless the tentacles have other ideas for Doc that is.

 

 

Thankfully his body seemed to be aware enough of G that, when he began to speak, the tentacles calmed themselves enough to let Doc hear him. Hearing that this was an extension of his punishment was almost a relief to him, because he knew if he handled it well like this last one, G would be even  _more_ pleased with him, despite his earlier disobedience. Still, the amount of times he'd cum so unsatisfying was weighing on him. Upon reflection of this night at a later time, perhaps by himself while he enjoys receiving relief from the same sort of touches he was getting now, he'd realize how much he absolutely  _loved_ being teased and fondled mercilessly to the point of absolute desperation.

 

In the meantime, the tentacles pick up their pace again, new-found determination in their movements (subconsciously, of course) at the knowledge of the reward for a job well done. If there was anything Doc wanted in his lust-addled mind right in that moment, was for G to fuck him rough and hard until Doc was a screaming, shuddering mess, unable to cum anymore from all the stimulation. It's that thought that has him keening into his gag as the tentacle inside of him starts to pick up the pace, seating itself deep inside of him, before sliding out and slamming back in, over and over, with enough force that has Doc grunting each time it shoves its way back in. 

 

The tentacle on his cock, meanwhile, decided to bury itself deep onto Doc and just  _suck_ , the sensation making his eyes roll back even as a continuous stream of precum and lube leaked out onto G's thighs. As for the tentacle in his mouth, he could do little more than suck and swallow as it stubbornly kept itself down his already abused throat. Amongst all this, doc was thankfully able to regain himself enough to watch G enjoy himself. G had commented on how the look of desperation made him beautiful, so Doc didn't even bother holding back how badly he wanted G, his eyes a mix of utter desire and reverence for the other. 

 

It's in that moment that the tentacle inside him thrusts right into a sensitive spot, causing him to cum messily into the sucking tentacle as he choked out a loud sob around the appendage in his mouth, his body shaking as it still remained unrelieved. More tentacles manifested, the tendrils sliding and rubbing along his entire body as they attempted to both entice and sooth him. He didn't even have to concentrate on not interfering with the tentacles, as he was too far gone in sensation and watching G enjoy his 'little slut's' punishment, to think about what those parts of him would be doing next.

 

He only  _especially_ took notice after a few minutes, when another tentacle started to work its way in with the one already in his ass. The one in his mouth retreated a little, and he thought for a moment it would leave him, his moans becoming much louder as it left his throat, but it was only temporary as  _another_ tentacle slipped into his mouth beside it. His mouth so full and stretched, much like he was beginning to feel down below, and drool easily leaked down his chin and neck as the tentacles toyed with him, playing with his tongue and teasing at his throat while he was stretched down below. Shuddering, he cums again, more sobs of pleasure and frustration leaving him as the desperation he felt right now peaked for the second time that night.

 

 

 

G meant it when he said Doc looked beautiful when he was desperate, he just didn't realise how quickly that would get to him, he already feels close again and his pace on himself is rough, almost unconsciously mirroring Doc's actions. The look on Doc's face lets G know  _exactly_ what he wants right now and God does G want it too, but then Doc's cumming again and manifesting more tentacles. G can't bring himself to stop it now and not see where this is going, even if Doc's noises are winding him up further by the second. G sees another tentacle make its way back to Doc's ass and his eyes widen in surprise, he knows  _exactly_ what's going on there and if Doc's face and noises are anything to go by, he's right in his assumptions. Doc's body takes it a step further when another tentacle works its way into Doc's mouth alongside the original one, making Doc cum  _again_ and G cannot believe this is happening in front of him. The surprise of what he's seeing coupled with the  _noises_ and his own rough pace on himself has G utterly powerless to stop the orgasm that slams into him. He cums hard across his stomach and chest again, his head thrown back and his mouth falling open with a series of deep moans. He jerks himself through the aftershocks, his hips bucking up to meet his hand of their own accord until the feeling finally subsides and only then does be release his grip on himself. 

 

Orgasm aside, G knows Doc has hit the peak of his desperation and that there'd be no sense in taking this further when he could be fucking him and giving them what they both want. He catches Doc's eye as he speaks, still a little breathless from cumming so hard but he tries to keep his voice level.

"Okay, okay that's enough. You've taken your punishment  _very_ well, you can stop now." G waits until the tentacles stop before he continues, gesturing at the tentacles as he speaks. 

"Dismiss those and let me show you how pleased I am with you. Get on your back on the bed, spread your legs like a good little slut and I'll give you your reward."

G dismisses his own tentacle from around Doc's middle and gives him as long as he needs to move. Once Doc's in position, G wastes no time in settling himself between Doc's spread legs, his mouth in line with his cock, and swallowing him down in one fluid motion. As soon he's taken all of Doc in, he moves a hand to Doc's ass, roughly shoving two fingers into him and immediately finding a good spot to rub at relentlessly as he swallows around him.

 

 

At this point, it's incredibly difficult for Doc to keep his eyes open, but he manages just enough to see G work himself to orgasm  _again_ at the debauched sight Doc must have been. He sobs brokenly, wanting nothing more than for G to fuck him. If Doc could string a coherent sentence in his mind, he'd realize this is the most g's ever broken him so far, and marvel at how he can continuously bring him to the edge like this, desperate and nearly mindless for him. In the now, he hears G command him to stop, and the tentacles cease in their ministrations at the order, Doc nearly sobbing in relief. Truth be told, he was too far gone to have been able to stop them of his own volition, but his body and mind were especially attuned to pleasing G in this state. What G wants, he gets, and Doc wouldn't have it any other way. Doc closes his eyes and moans softly as G's command directs his tentacles to dematerialize, G's voice being the only clear words in his mind at the moment. The ones in his mouth leave him first, and he pants, flexing his sore jaw as lubricant and saliva drip from his mouth. The ones leaving his ass leave a similar mess, and as the one on his cock leaves, it leaves behind an absolute mess of cum and lube. At this point, most of his body is covered in some way or another with the lubricant from the tentacles, his saliva, his own cum, and at one point, his blood. He'd feel filthy if he could feel anything beyond desperation as his hard cock impressively is still leaking a steady steam of precum. 

 

Finally, the last tentacles leave him and his arms become free. He immediately uses them to support himself as he falls forward a little, his body beginning to finally give out on him despite his continued arousal. Soreness was settling in fast, but the dull throb of pain only enticed him more at this point. The fact that G is pleased with him isn't lost on Doc, and in his haze he can't help but look up at G and smile for the briefest of moments before doing as he's told, slowly but surely moving to lay on his back. Despite the initial sting from the cuts on his ass rubbing against the sheets, laying on his back and finally taking his weight off his hands and knees feels  _amazing,_ and he cant help but give an incredibly relieved sigh despite his continued frustration. 

 

His legs spread easily, his left arm clawing a little at the sheets while the other lays across his forehead as he blearily gazes at G, his body open and absolutely vibrating with need. He's caught by surprise when G suddenly descends upon him, his light pants turning into broken cries and sobs of relief, the noises giving out periodically because of his worn throat. The swallowing around his cock feels like  _heaven_ , and the fingers shoved inside of him have him nearly babbling in pleasure. He buries his face into the crook of his right arm, his left hand ripping the sheets a little as his back bows. His orgasm is like hitting a brick wall; his vision whites out for a moment and his voice gives out mid-scream as he cums generously into G's throat. Near sobs of relief leave him as he shudders from the aftershocks, his arm finally resting back on his forehead, revealing hazy eyes that can't focus on anything but G's face as he pants still--partially in relief and partially in the desperation he still feels. 2...possibly 3. That's all the orgasms he has left in him, and his previous ones were weighing heavily on his body as he laid there, filthy and spread open for the other monster that had done this to him, wanting nothing more than for G to fuck him until the drugs finally gave up or he passed out--possibly both. 

 

 

G greedily swallows around Doc when he cums, moaning around him and impressed with the amount he's managed to produce, all things considered. He lets Doc work through the aftershocks in his mouth before pulling away, removing his fingers from Doc as he moves to quickly reposition himself. G crawls up the bed, looking up the length of Doc as he goes and moaning outright at the debauched state of him and the overwhelming feeling of possessiveness that comes over him when he thinks _'I did that to him'._  
He cages himself over Doc with hands either side of his shoulders and wastes no time in giving them what they both desperately want, lining himself up and sinking into Doc in one smooth motion, accompanied by almost a whine at _finally_ being inside Doc.   
G thinks they've had more than enough time to adjust with how long they've both waited for this and begins immediately with solid hard thrusts, moaning loudly at how much more incredible it feels after having waited and teased instead of giving in.   
Doc's pleasured and relieved noises are something G never wants to stop hearing and if he could find words right now he'd tell Doc how gorgeous he looks under him, though the way he's looking at Doc probably gives that away without the need for words.   
G's thrusts quickly turn forceful, his composure seemingly having melted away the second they were both being mutually satisfied and his hips slamming into Doc with a brutal pace. G can't control the noises he's making, not that he's particularly trying that is, a series of whines and broken moans falling from him with each thrust and he desperately wants to shove his tongue into Doc's mouth but he also doesn't want to stop hearing the wonderful sounds he's making.

 

 

Doc watches G move up his body almost dazedly, feeling beyond vulnerable and completely bared to the other. Even though he was desperate for it, expecting it, when G penetrates him he gasps and arches his back, the sheer  _relief_ at finally having him inside of him taking him by surprise. He looks right into G's eyes as the other begins to thrust, relieved and pleasured gasps and moans punctuating each time G moves. The way G's looking at him almost has him mesmerized, almost unbelieving in how G could even think of him so much as to look at him that way. 

 

The moment G starts to thrust harder is when Doc's body remembers he can move as well, and he thrusts his lower half down to meet G's thrust, crying out as G hits a good spot inside of him. One of his legs bends to hook around the back of G's thigh, giving him leverage to keep thrusting down onto the other, while his arms wrap around G's middle and pulls him close to him, his face burying itself into the crook of G's neck as his claws lightly nick his back in several places accidentally. He nearly sobs at the intensity of the pleasure running through him, and at a particularly hard thrust he unconsciously bites into G's skin, moaning as his jaws seemed to latch onto G for dear life like the rest of him. Their chests brush against each other as he's thrust into again, and one of his hands goes to uncoordinated-ly push G's head to his neck and shoulder, wanting G to bite him, claw him, mark him--anything to make him feel even more vulnerable and  _owned._

 

 

G's moans echo Doc's as the other begins to move with him, meeting his thrusts dead on. He moves willingly as Doc pulls him close and arches his back into the pinpricks of pain Doc's claws digging into his back cause.

G  _keens_ when Doc bites him, the desperation clearly working wonders for Doc not holding back with taking what he wants, and his thrusts become harder still. G is momentarily shocked when Doc forces his head down to his neck, then seconds later it dawns on him how ridiculously  _hot_ that is and he immediately sinks his teeth into Doc. G's moans, muffled by Doc's skin, turn louder when he realises how they've locked each other into place and he doesn't hold himself back in giving Doc what he wants. Supporting his weight with one hand, he drags the claws of his other down Doc's side, lighter down his abdomen until he reaches his hip, then he makes sure to  _rake_ his way as far down Doc's thigh as he can reach. G's thrusts match the intensity of his clawing, slowing momentarily and then suddenly picking up again with as much force as he can muster, his claws anchoring themselves in Doc's hip once he's finished dragging them down Doc's thigh.

 

 

 

Doc feels as if he can do little more than claw desperately at G's back and scream into his bite as the other does as Doc wishes and bites and claws into him. When G slams into him as his claws dig into his thigh, Doc lets go of his bite and throws his head back in a beautiful  _scream_ , his own claws slicing G's skin as he arches and pushes his thigh against the invading claws. His mouth now free, the noises coming from him are loud again, each thrust forcing another moan out of him as his cock roughly rubs against their stomachs, smearing precum everywhere. When he cums, he's loud, clawing into G, a lot closer to the level of how G likes it, and pressing himself up against him as his cum stains both their skin. 

 

His noises quiet to whimpers but he doesn't cease thrusting back into the other, his exhaustion becoming much more evident with each orgasm. He's not done yet, though, as his cock is still insistently pressing into G's stomach as he clings tightly to him, both of his legs now attempting to wrap around his hips but failing due to his inability to coordinate himself right now. Despite having spent most of his time on his knees while in the room, he suddenly realizes that's exactly what he wants right now, G forcing him onto his stomach and pounding into him deep and hard. He whines and gasps, looking down at G but having a hard time finding his words in his current state.

 

 

G isn't disappointed with the reactions Doc gives him, the claws against his back only serving to spur him on further. He does the exact opposite when Doc releases his bite on him to  _scream,_ his teeth clamp down harder and he moans louder at the taste of blood in his mouth. He's  _so_ damn close and he can tell Doc is too, the noises coming from the both of them being a big giveaway, not to mention the way Doc's body tightens around him. G makes it one more thrust after Doc cums before he follows him, Doc's claws slicing into his back tipping him right over the edge. He pulls his teeth from Doc's neck in favour of moaning loudly and brokenly as he empties himself into Doc, not ceasing his thrusting even as he shakes and gasps through the subsiding aftershocks. 

 

G can plainly see how exhausted Doc is and when he pulls his head back enough to lock eyes with him, he knows that look  _immediately_ as Doc wanting to switch up positions.

He could ask Doc to specify, but he's pretty sure of what Doc wants, the vulnerability of baring his back and neck to G. After a couple of particularly hard thrusts, he removes his claws from Doc's hip, his own hips slowing to a stop before he pulls out, moaning at the amount of cum and lube that drips out of Doc as he does. G takes a second to collect the shreds of his demeanour before he drags his gaze up Doc's body, looking him right in the eyes and keeping his voice commanding.

"On your front, now"

He knows there's no need to be demanding anymore, he has Doc completely at his mercy and he'll listen to him regardless of whether he specifies 'now' or not, but he also knows that specifying can stop Doc over-analysing, letting him enjoy himself without having to think too hard. G sits fully up, giving Doc space to move and keeping one encouraging (and possessive) hand on Doc at all times as he's moving.

 

The second Doc is in position, G grabs him by the hips, claws digging in hard as he slams back into him in one thrust and starts up a fast pace. He knows they're both nearly done, he'd be extremely lucky if he got two more orgasms out of this and he wants to make sure Doc's are  _incredible._

Without stilling his hips, he summons two tentacles, the first moving to relentlessly press its way into Doc alongside G, and the second moving between Doc's legs to his cock. G may not have a modified tentacle for Doc to fuck, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have alternatives, the tentacle moves to quickly spiral itself around the length of Doc, giving him a nice tight grip to thrust into.

 

 

The feeling of G emptying himself into Doc is nearly as good as his orgasm, and when G pulls back to look at him, he ceases his impatient whining, suddenly getting lost in the possessive and pleasured look in his eyes. The drug impatiently makes itself aware again, however, and Doc's about to try to find words for what he wants when G thrusts hard into him and he gasps, the thought leaving him before he could take it further and worry about it anymore. When G lets go of him and pulls out, Doc feels a whine in the back of his throat but it dies there upon him hearing the other's moan and watching, no,  _feeling_ G's eyes rake up his body and lock onto his. G's post-orgasm dominating voice goes right to Doc's dick, and he releases his tight hold on the other easily as he eagerly, though a bit clumsily, turns himself over for G. Though he looses sight of G he feels G never stop touching him as he moves, the hand on his body like a guiding hand in his mind, reassuring him that G will give him what he wants and he'll do it spectacularly. 

 

He finally gets onto his knees and elbows, his head barely getting down far enough for his face to brush against the pillow he'd been over when G aggressively thrusts back into him, forcing him down further onto the bed. Doc  _moans,_ his claws tearing up the sheets again as G takes him from behind. It doesn't take long for him to feel a tentacle shoving its way in next to G's dick, and the utter noises of satisfaction Doc makes are something to behold as he's stretched to his body's desires. He can't even begin to describe how it feels, he can only attempt to voice it through his desperate moans and shoving his hips back onto the tentacle and dick penetrating him. Of top of that, when another tentacle wraps snugly around his dick several times, he nearly chokes on his moans as he thrusts into it. For a brief moment he feels torn between thrusting back onto G and/or into the grip on his dick, but G's thrusts shove him further onto the tentacle wrapped around him and he just lets that happen instead, biting the pillow as hard as he can as he sobs at the overwhelming feelings, not realizing how close to orgasm he is again.

 

 

G's pace turns brutal again once both tentacles are in position, the one around Doc squeezing rhythmically with each thrust and the one alongside his dick squirming deeper still to find a _really_ good spot to abuse. Doc's muffled sobs into the pillow go straight to G's dick and the possessive feeling is right back when he sees just how vulnerable Doc looks under him. His words are little more than growls, punctuated by particularly hard thrusts, and he removes his claws from Doc's hips in favour of leaning down and grabbing Doc's shoulders, claws pressing into his skin as G talks.   
"God, if you could see how fucking _gorgeous_ you look under me... All bruised and torn up and _**mine.**_ "   
  
To emphasise his point, G absolutely _rakes_ his claws down Doc's back, etching another 'claim' into his skin and moaning shakily at the blood welling up in the cuts that span the expanse of Doc's back, only stopping short of his ass.   
G cages himself back over Doc after that, his moans catching in his throat at the feeling of Doc's blood against his chest and he desperately wants to cum again, but he's got a feeling his next orgasm will be the last of the night and he wants to make sure Doc's need is satisfied before his own.

 

 

Doc gasps as he feels G close over him and the dull pleasure of G's claws digging into his shoulders. G's breath ghosts over his skin and Doc moves to look at him by pressing the side of his face to the pillow. Drool collects on the cloth as he pants against it with an open mouth, and he gazes up at G the best he can, the little flame of magic in his bad eye still visible and hazy. One hand grips the pillow, next to his face, the other tearing at the sheets underneath the pillow. When G speaks, the words tear through Doc right to his core, and as G's claws tear through his skin he screams and arches his back, his body tensing as the noise dissolves into a moan and his pupils sharpen from the sudden pain before hazing over again.

 

He feels so incredibly close after that display, and when G comes down on him again, the sensation of his cuts rubbing against G's hard chest along with the tentacle brutally abusing his insides has him moaning and sobbing in higher and higher pitch with each thrust. Finally, he sobs brokenly into the pillow as he thrusts back onto G's dick and tentacle, cumming violently into the one holding him. The orgasm makes his whole body shudder, cum dripping from the small spaces between the coils of the tentacle around him. He suddenly props himself up on his elbows and arches his head back as he feels not a relief of pressure, but an increase. He moans desperately and feels mad with lust, and while he's unable to think it as he thrusts himself back onto G, his next and last orgasm is quickly coming on the heels of the previous one, and it's obvious that this last one is going to hit him hard, fast, and feel absolutely amazing as it drains every last bit of energy out of him.

 

 

 

G's moan catches in his throat at the feeling of Doc cumming around him, he's so damn close himself that he can feel everything ridiculously acutely. The cum dripping between the coils of his tentacle around Doc, the blood smearing against his chest and Doc's body squeezing around him as he keeps up his pace is driving him more and more mad each second he holds back.   
Despite himself, G manages to rein himself back in and gain some control over his body again, enough to coordinate the tentacle inside Doc and have it incessantly rub against a good spot. He knows exactly what he wants to do next, he doesn't think he's ever had Doc in this position and _not_ done it, plus the possessive feeling thrumming through him refuses to let the idea go. The next time Doc thrusts back onto him, G lets out a growl and roughly sinks his teeth into the back of Doc's neck, growling low in his throat at the taste of blood filling his mouth again.   
  
Doc's desperate moans beneath him are what finally tip G over the edge, the sensations quickly becoming too much for him to fight it off any longer. His entire body tenses with the force of his orgasm and his vision whites out. The tentacle around Doc squeezes tighter and his teeth clamp down further as he cums hard, a deep moan escaping him and his hips slamming forcefully into Doc. Though it must only be seconds, it feels like an eternity before G's vision clears and the feeling subsides. He shakily releases his hold on Doc's neck in favour of panting hard to regain his breath, his hips and tentacle stilling their movements. 

 

 

 

Every movement of the tentacle inside of him has him moving closer and closer to orgasm, and when G possessively bites down on the back of his neck, Doc looses his voice as he screams, the sound dying in his throat as his vision blurs from the pleasure and pain. All he can do is  _breathe_ , and his entire body tenses as G slams into him and cums, the feeling, coupled with G pressing his teeth even harder into his neck, has Doc slamming into his own, and final, orgasm of the night. Doc holds his mouth open in a silent scream as overwhelming pleasure and relief wash over him until his vision cuts out completely as he passes out from all of the stimuli. When he opens his eyes again, his face is in the pillow. He couldn't have been out for more than a few seconds, as G had stopped thrusting and biting him but was still inside of him. He cant bring himself to care about faceplanting, however; as his body finally,  _finally_ relaxes. He can't help but moan brokenly in relief, even if it hurts his throat. He wants to collect himself and turn back to look at G as his mind slowly starts forming thoughts again, but he cant find the energy to move just yet, instead just deciding to turn his head just enough to breathe and letting out little fucked-out noises with each exhale as he basks in the blissful feelings lingering in his body.

 

 

 

G figured that Doc might pass out with his final orgasm, he remembers the force his hit when he was the one drugged. He tells himself there isn't a great deal he could've done to stop it, so he settles instead for making it really,  _really_ good. 

 

If G wasn't so tired and if his mind hadn't switched into 'aftercare-mode' already, the noises Doc makes would have him hard again in an instant. As it is they just tell G how exhausted Doc is and make him get a move on. He withdraws the tentacle first, unwinding the one below Doc as he goes and dismissing them both once they're free before pulling out and groaning at the mess that drips out of Doc after him. He lets Doc catch his breath for a few seconds more before he starts talking, working one arm under Doc's chest to begin helping him up into a sitting position as he speaks.

"Look at the mess I've made of you, you've been a  _very_ good boy for me, but I think it's time we got you cleaned up, don't you think?" 

Once he has Doc sitting back against his chest he pauses his movements, lightly stroking at Doc's jaw with the hand not holding him up as he continues.

"I think you already know how good you were for me, how good you made me feel. You've done a very good job at pleasing me and I need you to start winding down now. I know all you want to do right now is sleep, but the faster we get you cleaned up and these wounds taken care of, the faster you get to sleep, how does that sound?"

With that, G moves again. Keeping a steadying hand on Doc as he shifts to the edge of the bed and stands. Once he's up, he pats the edge of the bed and asks Doc to move down to sit there, giving him all the time he needs to move his no doubt extremely sore body.

 

G kneels so his face is level with Doc's once he's moved, gently cupping Doc's face in both hands and speaking again, not bothering to fight off his blush or smile now that the scene's over.

"I want you to know how happy you make me, Doc. You're amazing and talented and  _beautiful_ and I can't believe how lucky I am to have you."

G's smile stays in place as he moves to pick Doc up bridal-style, trying not to agitate any cuts his arms come into contact with as he carries Doc to the bathroom. He puts Doc down, as gently as he can, into the tub and starts the water running. He hands Doc a glass of drinking water as he waits for the tub to fill and moves to unfasten the collar.

 

 

 

Doc lets G do as he wishes, his eyes slowly closing as he feels sleep tugging at his mind. Something tells him he shouldn't sleep yet, but that voice is very small and distant at the moment. Thankfully, G wrapping an arm around him and pulling him up makes Doc's sore body protest just enough to keep him awake. He groans, feeling disoriented as soreness creeps into his pleasured haze. Its a good kind of sore though, one that makes him smile softly as his body starts to naturally come down from its high. As G speaks, Doc does what he's asked and looks down at himself, his body absolutely covered in cum, lube, and blood. His face gets hot at the sight and at G's comment about it, but it doesn't last too long as G mentions they needed to get cleaned up. The words softly signal to Doc that the scene is done, and as G strokes his jaw pleasantly and begins to shower him with compliments, Doc closes his eyes and shudders, feeling so happy that G was pleased, but also starting to feel his mind return to him as his subspace begins to fade away. He nods at G's words, his thoughts starting to string themselves back together after having been so utterly destroyed earlier. He somehow manages to coordinate his body to do what G asks of him, the soreness  _really_ making itself known as he actively moves around. He doesn't mind, however, and manages to sit himself at the edge of the bed with a groan. Doc blushes again as G holds his face his hazy eyes widening at the compliments, and the look on G's face finally brings doc back to himself as the light in his eyes sharpens. When he speaks, its scratches his throat and is barely above a whisper, though Doc is smiling affectionately back. "Oh, G...oh!" If his body could manage to jump it would have when he was picked up, his face becoming even more purple as G easily carried him into the bathroom. He watches G, albeit sleepily, as he prepares everything to help get him cleaned up. He eyes how dirty  _he_ made G, and his blush doesn't go away even as he thanks G for the water. He still cant get over how absolutely perfect G is to him, and even as his body and mind try to keep pulling him into sleep his mind is filled with loving thoughts of the other. He takes a few drinks before feeling a tug on his collar as G starts to take it off, and without really thinking, Doc lightly pushes his hand away. He blushes and turns away, assuming G would ask why he wanted it still on. "Not...ready to take it off...just yet. It..." he looks somehow embarrassed despite what they had been doing only moments ago. "It feels nice to...have it on."

 

 

 

Aaaand apparently this one stopped here, after a small chunk of sappy aftercare. Let's say Doc is talked down completely and taken care of, then they get reeally clean and go the fuck to sleep for minimum 12 hours.

 


End file.
